It Started With a Song
by CrowleysGirl95
Summary: Shuichi comes home from a very hard day at work. He wants nothing more than to cuddle up with Yuki and relax. But the author has other ideas for them...Sorry, not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Finally done rewriting the first chapter! The next chapter should be up within a week or two. I hope everyone likes the updated first chapter! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed or liked the story already! You guys are what motivate me :D

*Disclaimer- I don't own Gravitation. Not even in my wildest dreams. It is owned by Maki Murakami*

This chapter was betaed by the amazing Charsity

It Started With a Song

Ch 1- In Love With a Brat

The door closed slowly behind the young boy. He leaned against it and sighed quietly. He had just come home from a very long day at work. His crazy American manager had held his favorite magnum up to the singer's head at least twenty times before lunch. Needless to say, the pink haired boy wanted nothing more than to cuddle up in his lover's arms and relax for the night. Ever since they returned from New York, the blonde author had been a bit better. They still got into fights, and the older man still had a cold demeanor, but he no longer kicked the young singer out of their shared apartment. They had a sort of silent agreement; if Shuichi was being annoying, the author would either lock himself in his study or go for a drive. And to make it even better, they went on a few quiet dates here and there, and they had more peaceful moments. The quiet moments made everything else worth it for the lead singer of Bad Luck.

~flashback (Shuichi's POV)~

The first week we were back was tough. We got into a lot of fights. I should've left him alone in New York, I should've stayed out of his life, he wished he'd never met me. All I wanted was for him to love me, like I love him. He could try a little harder to not be so cold, he could let me be there when he needs someone. The day that we had been home exactly a week was shocking. I'd come from work, slamming the door on my way in, waiting for World War III to resume in our apartment. And it did, for a while. That was the worst fight we got into. He told me it would have been better if he had just killed himself all those years ago. And I lost it. It wasn't my normal, childish tears I used when we got into arguments. I sank down to my knees, face buried in my hands, shaking with silent tears. And the bastard kept yelling. "I never wanted you! If you had stayed the hell away from me, I would still be alone! I wouldn't be fighting with some damn brat all the time! I wouldn't have to share my apartment. I would be able to actually live my life the way I damn well should be!"

I just looked up at him, hurt that he would say something like that. I looked down at my feet, bangs hiding the hurt in my eyes, as I replied to him. "You want me gone? Fine. I'll pack my stuff tomorrow. If that's what'll make you happy, then I'll do it." I turned and walked into the bedroom, tears running silently down my face. I wiped my eyes dry as I began to throw a few things into my backpack. I left the bedroom, walking straight past a still-shocked Yuki to make my exit. I called Hiro as soon as I was out the door, letting him know that I was on my way over. I knew he wouldn't mind me staying over. And I meant what I said. When I got off work the next day, I was going back to that apartment to gather all of my things.

The only problem with that was that when I got there the next day, my things were all rearranged…instead of most of my things being in spare areas, it was moved all around the apartment. One of my favorite posters of Ryuichi was put up in the living room. A picture of me and Yuki on our second date was sitting in a frame on the coffee table. One of my favorite blankets was folded across the back of the couch. I walked towards the kitchen, utterly confused and in need of some water…but what I found in there was even more shocking. In the cabinet where there used to be only a few glasses, my assorted collection of plastic cups where just sitting there. In the refrigerator where there was normally only beer, there were cans of soda, lots of food for me to cook, and about twenty boxes of strawberry pocky. When I finally made it to the bedroom, I about lost it. My clothes had all been moved. Where to you might ask? There was a second dresser there that hadn't been there before. Instead of having one dresser stuffed full of clothes, I had a whole dresser to myself.

Yuki walked in silently without my notice. I was in shock. I didn't exactly understand what was going on…"Hey, brat, I need to go get some cigarettes. Wanna ride with me, or would you rather stay here? I'm probably gonna get some take out ordered." I turned slowly, not knowing exactly what was going on. Yuki wasn't looking directly at me. He was looking down at his lighter, his face just as stoic as always…my eyes widened as a thought hit me. Could he…possibly want me to stay? And maybe, because he didn't really know how to say it, he tried to show me by giving my things their own place? I grinned widely, knowing that I was right. I smiled up at him as I finally replied to his question. "Yeah, I'll ride with you. But I get to choose what we're eating, deal?" The blonde looked at me with a level expression for a moment, then smirked. "Deal."

~end flashback~

Shuichi took off his shoes by the door, quietly calling out "I'm home," to let his lover know he was there. When there wasn't a reply, he figured Yuki was probably working on his newest novel, considering his deadline was coming up fast. Shuichi walked towards the author's study, hoping the man would be able to stop working for a couple of hours, or maybe even take the night off. They had both been overworked lately; Bad Luck had a new album they were in the middle of recording, along with promotional videos and things of that nature, while Yuki had his quickly approaching deadline. The two hadn't eaten a meal together in almost three weeks. It was hard for both of them, but they knew they would have plenty of room to make up for the lost time once the album and novel were done.

Shuichi was puzzled when he didn't find the blonde in his study; he was almost positive that he would find him in there, smoking a cigarette and typing away. That was when Shuichi realized he heard the shower running, and the sound of music coming from a radio. He smiled slightly at that. When the author was stressed out, he loved listening to music. It managed to calm his frayed nerves a bit. Shuichi headed towards the bathroom, sure his lover wouldn't mind if he sat in there to talk while the older man finished his shower.

As Shuichi neared the door, a new song started up on the radio. Shuichi heard Yuki humming along with the opening notes. His smile widened at that; he had never heard the other man do that before. Shuichi knew that he recognized the song, but he wasn't really sure why. As he was about to knock on the door, the lyrics started, and Shuichi's chin almost hit the ground; the man that he normally considered a closed book, who shared nothing with anyone, was singing along to the radio. He was a little off key, but to Shuichi, that didn't matter. The man's voice sounded like that of an angel to the singer. He was in complete awe. He didn't think it was even possible that Yuki would ever sing, much less have a decent voice. He was completely amazed. He snapped out of his thoughts as the blonde began to sing the chorus.

"I'm in love with a brat who knows me better,

Fell for the boy just when I met him,

Took my sweet time when I was bitter,

Someone understand,

And he knows how to treat his lova right,

Give me that feeling every night,

Wants to make love when I wanna fight,

Now someone understand me,

I'm in love with a brat,

I'm in love with a brat"

Shuichi was in a fit of giggles by the time the other man stopped singing. Not only was Yuki really getting into the song, but he had changed the lyrics so that they were about himself. The little singer couldn't help but laugh. It was so cute. Catching his lover singing like this had made him completely forget the fact that he had a terrible day at work. It was things like this that made all of the fighting worth it. The little moments like this were the best. While Shuichi was thinking this, still giggling like a little school girl, he missed the sound of the shower being turned off, and then the radio. Before he knew what had happened, the door was open, and before him stood Yuki, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants…and an extremely angry expression. Purple eyes widened as a mop of pink hair backed away from the author who had death in his eyes.

"Were you listening to me sing, brat?" Yuki asked in a flat voice. Shuichi whimpered, eyes already accumulating water. "I'm sorry, Yuki…I didn't mean to eavesdrop…I just got home, and you weren't in your study…the shower was running…I'm sorry…" The boys head was drooping with every word he said, afraid that his night was about to be just as bad as his day had been. He heard the author speak and his head drooped even further. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you just knock on the door to let me know you were here like any other normal person would do?" The author was glaring daggers at the small form in front of him. Though he would never admit it, his face was flushed red with embarrassment at being caught singing. Shuichi's bottom lip quivered as a small hiccupping sob escaped his mouth and he whispered, "Sorry…" The blonde rubbed a hand down his face, feeling slightly guilty. He hadn't meant to upset the boy. He sighed and walked over to Shuichi, placing a hand on the top of his head.

"Don't cry, brat. I didn't mean to upset you, okay? Just next time, let me know you're there. Alright?" Shuichi looked up at the man and nodded. In Yuki-land, that was the closest thing you'd ever get to an apology. But he didn't mind. At least the man cared enough to try to comfort him. Shuichi started walking slowly to the kitchen, figuring he'd better fix some sort of food, since he didn't actually get to eat lunch. Yuki walked after the boy, slightly puzzled. Even after they'd had an argument, as long as they made up, Shuichi bounced right back to his overly hyper self. But the boy was acting slightly sluggish, dragging pots out of the cabinets, not dancing around while he cooked. Yuki was a bit perplexed. He didn't know if it was because of him, or if something else had happened. He figured he might as well find out to ease his curiosity.

"You okay brat? You seem kinda off." Shuichi turned to face the blonde who was sitting at the dining room table, toweling his hair dry. He gave a half smile to the other man. "I'm fine." He turned back to his cooking, figuring that would be the end of the discussion. He didn't realize just how curious the other was. "Rough day at work?" Shuichi sighed and turned back around. "Yeah. K's pushing us pretty hard. He wants to try and finish everything early so he can show Tohma that we're just as good as Nittle Grasper. I don't know why we have to do that." Yuki stood from the table, taking the spatula away from the stressed man. He didn't say anything, just gave the boy a small smile as he took over the cooking. Shuichi smiled back, hopping up on the counter to watch his lover cook.

~ISWAS~

By the time dinner was done, Shuichi was in a much better mood. Dinner was quiet like it always was, but the silence was comfortable. Shuichi looked over at Yuki as he hopped up from the table. "I'll do the dishes since you cooked, kay?" He walked over to the sink and started filling it with soapy water, humming as he did it. When Yuki finished his plate he walked up, bumping his hip against Shuichi's playfully. "How bout you wash and I'll rinse?" Shuichi smiled at him and handed him a plate. Yuki started humming along with Shuichi. He bumped his hip against Shuichi's again, making the boy splash himself when he jumped. The pink haired boy turned to his boyfriend with a joking glare on his face. Yuki laughed and took the plate his lover held out, rinsing it off.  
>Shuichi, however, did not find it amusing. When he handed the next plate to Yuki, he made sure to splash him. He laughed when Yuki's perfect hair got plastered to his forehead. He was not, however, expecting the older to sit the plate in the sink and splash a handful of water into his face. Shuichi's look of shock had Yuki sniggering quietly. Dishes forgotten, a splashing war ensued. Within seconds, their clothes and the floor around them were soaked. But the boys paid no mind to the mess they were making. They hadn't been able to goof off like this together in such a long time.<p>

Shuichi reached towards the sink again, about to splash Yuki, but his bare foot slid on the water soaked floor. Before he could knock his head on the floor, Yuki reached over and caught him, holding him as if he had dipped him while they were dancing. Shuichi giggled, looking into the older man's gorgeous eyes. "Oh look, my knight in shining armor." Yuki smirked before leaning down, capturing Shuichi's lips in a gentle kiss. Shu's eyes widened in shock before closing, winding his arms around the older man's neck. Yuki scooped the boy into his arms, making sure to not break the kiss. He carried him towards the bedroom, kissing him the whole way.

Once they reached the bedroom, Yuki dumped Shuichi on the bed before crawling over him. The blonde started attacking the boy's neck, hitting the spots where he knew Shuichi was sensitive. Shuichi gasped as he felt the older's hand on his clothed erection. He tilted his head back, allowing Yuki better access to his throat. The latter slowly slid a hand under Shuichi's shirt, pushing it up. He pulled the singer to a sitting position, pulling the shirt off and throwing it across the room. He laid the younger back down and went to work on unbuttoning and unzipping Shuichi's pants. Once he had removed those, he went back to kissing the small frame bellow him. After a minute, Shuichi pulled away for breath. But that didn't stop Yuki. He kissed his way from the boy's lips, down his jaw, and to his collar bone, where he began sucking lightly. While doing that, one of his hands started exploring the boy's body. When he found what he was looking for, the boy above him gasped breathlessly. He whimpered slightly, then whined, "Yukiii. Stop teasing me." The blonde looked up and smirked. "Someone's a bit impatient." Shuichi pouted, not liking that the older man was teasing him so much.

Shuichi was shocked when the older man quickly grabbed his bottom lip into a hot mouth, sucking on it hard. Shuichi made a small noise in the back of his throat, shocked. Yuki, still sucking on Shuichi's lip, pulled the boy's knees onto his shoulders, aligning himself with his entrance. He pushed his tongue against the boys lip, asking for entrance. Shuichi complied immediately, opening his mouth. Yuki entered his tongue into the younger's mouth, thrusting slowly into him at the same time. When he was fully in, both men moaned into each other's mouths, having missed the feeling of being complete. Yuki pulled out and then began to thrust slowly, still exploring the other's mouth. Shuichi pulled away, moaning quietly. He hadn't felt this good in so long. Yuki moved his forehead onto the singer's shoulder, breathing heavily in time with his thrusts. Because it had been so long since they'd done anything, they were both already close to their climax. Yuki slowed his thrusting, wanting to drag their love making session out as long as he could. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had missed this just as much as Shuichi had. He wanted to make it last as long as he could.

Shuichi moaned as Yuki slowed down, knowing what the man was trying to do. They stayed that way for several minutes, moving slowly together, Yuki's forehead now in the crook of Shuichi's neck. Then, when they were getting close again, Shuichi did something he had never done. He rolled them both so that he was on top. He then began riding Yuki, going much faster than they had been going before. Yuki let him, shocked by the boy's boldness, but enjoying it. He loved watching Shuichi bouncing on him, eyes closed in bliss, small noises of passion escaping his lips, his face flushed. The blonde started bucking up to meet the younger half way. Within seconds, Shuichi cried out, his cum covering both men's stomachs. Yuki came right after, continuing to thrust as he rode out his orgasm.

Yuki lifted Shuichi up, then pulled him down by his side. Shuichi curled up against the older man's chest, still coming down from his high. He was so happy that he was able to come home to someone like Yuki. They didn't always get along, but that didn't mean that they didn't love each other. Shuichi looked up at Yuki, who already had his eyes closed. "I love you, Yuki," Shuichi said as he nuzzled his head onto Yuki's chest. Yuki looked down and said quietly, "I know, brat." With that, they both fell asleep, content at just being with each other.

() ()

~o.o~

The song is In Love With a Girl by Gavin DeGraw. The original lyrics are

"I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,

Fell for the woman just when I met her,

Took my sweet time when I was bitter,

Someone understand,

And she knows how to treat a fella right,

Give me that feeling everynight,

Wants to make love when I wanna fight,

Now someone understand me,

I'm in love with a girl,

I'm in love with a girl."

Well, how'd you like it? I hope you love it! Let me know what you think with a review. I don't even mind constructive criticism, as long as you don't go hard on me :P I love everyone who reviews :3

~singingsparklykuma~


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! Got this done waaay quicker than I figured I would! Of course, the reviews I get do motivate me to move faster :P And because I love you all so much, a shout out to my reviewers: viccolove, meow-meow-the-unicorn, Kemeda, Undead Gothic Princess, .angel, bbsugarxx, otakuprincessluna, lugwiglover14, and SesshXKagsluvr!

*Disclaimer-Still don't own it. Wish I did*

This chapter was betaed by the talented Chasity

It Started With a Song

Ch 2- The Happy Couple

Shuichi was still in a great mood when he woke up. For the first time in weeks, he was actually excited to go to work and get to work. He got ready as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the still sleeping blonde. As soon as he was dressed and had eaten, he went back to the room. He stood at the older man's side of the bed, looking down at his sleeping lover. Shuichi smiled down at the sleeping form. He had always loved watching Yuki sleep. The man looked like a beautiful angel when he was asleep, especially with the light from between the curtains casting a pale halo around his face. Shuichi leaned forward and kissed the man lightly on the forehead, whispering a quiet "I love you" before exiting the apartment.

Shuichi walked into the studio with a spring in his step. He swung the door open with a smile on his face. "Hey everyone! Are you guys ready to get rolling?" He was surprised by the response from his band members. Hiro froze, forgetting about tuning his guitar. Fujisaki's fingers stopped in mid air above his keyboard, and K looked up from cleaning his gun. They were all staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Um…guys? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Hiro was the first to move, setting his guitar to the side and standing up to walk towards his friend. "Shuichi…you're almost never on time…but you're _definitely_ never early. It's not even 8:00 yet…" Shuichi glanced down at his watch, eyebrows furrowing. He shrugged as he looked back up. "So? Is it a crime for me to be a little early? I figured the earlier we got to work, the earlier we'd be able to get home, right? So why is it so bad that I'm early?" K spoke to the singer as he resumed cleaning his gun. "It's not a bad thing that you're here early. Just a shock. Not only are you here early, but you also seem to be in a very good mood." Fujisaki interjected, finishing K's thoughts for him. "You've been very cranky lately, Shindou. What has you in such a good mood all of a sudden?"

Shuichi smiled. "I just had a good night, that's all. So are we gonna get to work or what?" The other members of his band looked at each other, confusion written on their faces, before they all shrugged and moved to their places. Shuichi threw his bag on a chair and headed into the recording booth, ready to get recording. He was in an awesome mood, and couldn't wait to get this album finished so that he'd be able to have more nights like last night. He was pumped to get to spend more time with his favorite author. Because of this, he further shocked his band members when he put his heart into working, getting the song perfect on the very first try. They all looked at him once they'd finished, not really sure who or what had possessed their band mate. They weren't complaining, though. It was much easier to work with this Shuichi than the daydreaming slacker they were used to.

~ISWAS~

Yuki groaned, the light of the sun finally hitting him directly in the eyes, waking him up. He rolled over, expecting to feel Shuichi lying there, but the bed was empty. He huffed and opened his eyes. He figured that if the brat was already at work, that meant he should probably get up, too. He slowly got up from the bed, grabbing a cigarette from his bedside table. He lit up as he headed towards the kitchen, his stomach grumbling. He looked in the fridge, figuring he'd whip himself up something quick and easy. He was shocked, however, when he found a note on the top shelf, taped to a Tupperware container.

Yuki,

I cooked myself some breakfast, and I figured I'd fix you some too while I was at it. Just stick it in the microwave for a minute or two. I hope you have a great day! Love you Yuki!

Shuichi

Yuki smirked upon seeing this. He wouldn't even have to fix his breakfast. How thoughtful of the brat. He stuck the food into the microwave. While he was waiting on it to finish, he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

Once he was done eating, the author headed towards his study, cigarette in mouth and newly filled cup of coffee in hand. He knew this was going to be a long day. His deadline was really stressing him out. He just wanted to get it over with so that he could relax. Maybe sleep in all day for a week? Go out to a few bars? That was his idea of relaxing. Oh, and he should probably try to spend a bit more time with the brat. Maybe he would want to go to a bar with him? That would be fun. But the brat would probably wanna dance or something stupid like that. Maybe he would just take him out to eat somewhere quiet or something simple like that.

Yuki sat down and got to work typing, hoping he'd be able to get a lot done. He hated having writer's block. He'd barely been able to finish the last chapter. His brain felt dead from all the thinking he had to put into writing his book. He stared at the screen, willing words to come to his fingers. He was already getting pissed off, and he hadn't been there for more than 30 seconds. He could see that it was going to be a very, very long day.

~ISWAS~

Because Shuichi was so dedicated to his work, the band was finished almost a full hour before they were supposed to be. Shuichi was standing by a soda machine, waiting for Hiro to get done packing his stuff so they could talk for a while before Shuichi started walking back home. He began humming to himself, thinking of lyrics to match the mood he was in. He grabbed his notepad and a marker, scribbling the lyrics before they could escape him.

"Going out of my mind these days,

Like I'm walking round in a haze,

I can't think straight, I can't concentrate,

And I need to shave.

Go to work and I look tired,

The boss K said son you gonna get fired,

This ain't your style, and behind my microphone,

I just smile."

Shuichi smiled looking at the lyrics. They perfectly matched how he normally acted at work. When he and Yuki had an argument, he couldn't concentrate on anything, too depressed to even think about singing. And when they were on good terms, he was normally flying cloud high in La-La-Land, daydreaming about his lover. But when he had woken up that morning, he had decided to put his heart into his work. He knew that the more dedicated he was, the quicker they'd be able to get done, and the more time he'd have to spend with Yuki. He was grinning stupidly when Hiro finally exited the studio. He smirked when he saw the look on his friends face. "Yo, lover boy, you ready to head out?" Shuichi shook himself from his thoughts and ran over to his friend. "Sure am! I'm super hyped to get this album done!" With that, the two friends left NG, heading their separate ways to go home.

Shuichi popped his headphones in and walked with a bounce to his step, listening to Shining Collection. He loved Sakuma Ryuichi. The man was a god! He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was working in the same building as the man, and that they were now competing. He had known Nittle Grasper wouldn't be able to stay apart. They were the greatest band ever! And Ryuichi was a good friend, too. Shuichi giggled as he remembered the time he and Ryuichi had colored together. Ryuichi sure was weird, but he was a genius! As he was thinking about his spastic friend, he realized that he hadn't talked to him in quite some time. He pulled out his phone and texted the other singer.

Hey Sakuma-kun! I haven't seen you in quite a while! Are you going to be busy Friday? Maybe we could go try out that new karaoke bar together! Let me know if you want to! Bye!

He was already excited, and Ryuichi hadn't even replied yet. He'd wanted to go to the new karaoke place for weeks, but Hiro wouldn't agree to it because he was dating Ayaka, Yuki was busy with his book and didn't like karaoke, and Fujisaki was waaay too uptight. Shuichi was shocked when his phone buzzed, showing that Ryuichi had already replied.

Hey Shu-chan! How many times do I have to tell you, call me Ryu silly :P And of course I'd love to go! We can be all sparkly together! Text me later and let me know what time you want to hang out. See you then Shuichi!

Shuichi grinned. He was super excited now! He'd get to hang out with his friend this weekend! It would be a great way to celebrate being done with their album, since K had said they would probably be done by then. Shuichi was still grinning as he walked into the apartment. "Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi removed his shoes and headed straight for the kitchen, humming as he did so. He was in a great mood! He'd had a good day at work, he was going to get to hang out with Ryuichi, and the album would be done really soon. He was so happy! Maybe he should see if Yuki could take off for an hour or two so that they could go out for dinner to celebrate. He grabbed a can of soda out of the fridge and then headed towards Yuki's study. The door was cracked slightly open, the quiet sound of fingers hitting a keyboard echoing in the small room. Shuichi poked his head in, smile still on his face. "Hey Yuki! I'm home! You think you could stop for an hour or two so we could go grab some dinner, or should I just go fix something?"

Yuki turned slowly, his eyelid twitching, his gaze cold. "Why don't you just leave me the hell alone so I can work for once, you stupid brat?" Shuichi's smile faded slowly as Yuki turned back around and resumed typing as if nothing had happened. Shuichi pulled the door closed quietly and walked away as quickly as he could. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes. Yuki hadn't spoken to him like that in a long time. He knew it was probably just the stress of the deadline getting to the man, but he couldn't help being a tad upset. And just to add icing to the cake, his stomach grumbled loudly. He didn't really feel like cooking anymore, but he sure didn't wanna go out to dinner alone…maybe he could ask Ryuichi? The other singer would get his mind off things, and it would be fun to hang out with him…he pulled his phone out and texted quickly.

Hey Sakuma-kun…it's me again. I know this is really last minute, but would you wanna go out somewhere for a quick bite to eat? If not it's fine, just let me know.

Shuichi held onto his phone, figuring it wouldn't be long before Ryuichi replied. He got up and walked into the bedroom he shared with the author, deciding to pick an outfit out just in case Ryuichi said yes. Just as he found a shirt to wear, his phone buzzed. He flipped it open, hoping the answer would be yes.

Hey Shu-chan! The only way I'll go to dinner with you is if you come stay the night like a sleepover! :D And you have to stop calling me Sakuma-san. It makes me feel old *pout* So, where do you wanna eat?

The pink-haired singer smiled. A sleepover didn't sound like a bad idea. The last part made him laugh. As if Ryuichi was old! Shuichi replied quickly, letting Ryuichi know that he would bring some clothes with him and what restaurant they should go to. He grabbed some clothes, throwing them into a backpack. He made sure to grab all the toiletries he would need. He looked down at his phone to see another text asking if he wanted Ryuichi to come pick him up. He replied and told the older singer that he would be waiting outside for him.

After making sure he absolutely had everything he needed, he went outside to wait for his friend. He sent Yuki a short text saying he was staying at a friend's. He turned his phone off, knowing there would be no reply. He saw a car speed into the drive and he grinned. Of course Ryuichi would have a sporty little car that he could practically fly in. He hopped in the front seat with a grin. "Hey Sa-I mean Ryuichi-san! Thanks for agreeing to go out at such short notice." The older man looked over with a grin of his own. "Just call me Ryu! And of course, Shu-chan! Anything for you! But, may I ask why you wanted to hang out all of sudden when we have plans for the end of the week?" Shuichi looked down and answered quietly. "Yuki's under a lot of stress right now…he didn't wanna eat with me, and I really didn't feel like cooking, and I really didn't wanna go out alone…you were the first person who came to mind." When Shuichi looked back up, he was a bit shocked. Ryuichi was looking straight ahead. His face no longer held the childish quality it normally did. Instead, his face was serious, almost like what he looked like on stage, but he looked extremely angry.

As the older man pulled out and started to drive towards the restaurant, Shuichi was a bit nervous. The man still looked furious, gripping the wheel tightly. "Ryuichi…why do you look so angry?" The older man kept his gaze straight ahead. "Because, I hate it when that man does this to you. I hate the way he treats you. I hate that he just pushes you aside when he doesn't feel like talking. That isn't how a relationship is supposed to work. Yeah, there'll be some fighting, but you're supposed to work through that together. I've seen you get hurt by that man so many times, Shu-chan, and it makes me sick. You deserve to be treated so much better than that." Shuichi stared at his idol and friend, shocked. He hadn't realized the man felt that way. "Ryuichi-kun…I didn't realize you felt that way…" The older man sighed heavily, trying to get rid of his anger. "I'm sorry, Shu-chan. That was probably a bit harsh. I just really care about you. You're a good friend." Shuichi smiled a genuine smile. "Really? That means a lot." Ryuichi's face lightened a little seeing his friend smile. He loved the kid to death and hated seeing him upset. He went back to his childish persona, knowing his serious side was probably scaring his friend. He giggled as they pulled into a parking spot. "Let's go eat some good food! And then when we get to my place, we can sing! Shiny sparkly Shuichi!" Shuichi giggled and followed his idol.

The song in this is Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio. The original lyrics:

"Going out of my mind these days,

Like I'm walking round in a haze,

I can't think straight, I can't concentrate,

And I need to shave.

I go to work and I look tired,

The boss man said son you gonna get fired,

This ain't your style, and behind my coffee cup,

I just smile."

So, what did you guys think? Please send me reviews! I will love you forever if you do! Or, at least for as much of forever as I can :P Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! Please don't shoot me if you don't O.o There's a bit of ShuxOC, and some RyuxShu brotherly love. Please enjoy! I love you all!

*Disclaimer-Still do NOT own Gravitation or it's characters. I only own my original characters.*

This chapter was betaed by Charsity

It Started With a Song

Chapter 3- Saved?

Yuki didn't see the text that he got from Shuichi until almost midnight. He had been so absorbed in his typing that he hadn't even heard his phone go off. The author removed his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. He then proceeded to light another cigarette. He felt bad for snapping at the kid. He really hadn't meant to, he was just really stressed. Writer's block really wasn't something he enjoyed. After putting out his cigarette, the author started walking towards the kitchen, realizing he was hungry. He texted Shuichi as he did so.

Hey brat, I know you're probably already asleep. Just answer when ya wake up. Wanna go to dinner tomorrow? Let me know, I'll make the plans. See ya.

Yuki knew that the singer would be hurt, but maybe taking him out to dinner or cooking for the two of them would make up for the yelling.

The blonde turned on the radio as he began cooking. He loved listening to music when the brat wasn't around. It reminded him of the kid, and it always managed to calm him down in one way or another when he was tense or worked up from writing. He hummed along to the songs he knew. He left the radio on as he ate at the counter, not really wanting to sit down just to eat. A song came on that he thought sounded familiar, but he wasn't quite sure. He listened closely to the lyrics, hoping they'd give him a hint to whether or not he knew it. He realized by the chorus that he didn't know it, but the lyrics got him thinking.

"Did you think that I would cry,  
>on the phone?<br>Do you know what it feels like,  
>being alone?<br>I'll find someone new

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
>My heart is crushed by a former love<br>Can you help me find a way  
>To carry on again."<p>

Could the kid possibly fix him? He had been a lot happier recently. Yeah, they ended up fighting every now and then, but usually it was his own fault…not that he would ever admit that out loud. He did love the boy, he just wasn't sure if he was ready for him to know that. He wasn't sure if he was ready to trust someone with his heart again. He had hid it away for so long now. But maybe it was time to let someone in? Would the kid be able to heal his heart? He just wasn't sure…maybe if he thought about it a bit longer. Maybe he would be ready sometime soon. Or maybe not.

~ISWAS~

Unbeknownst to Yuki, Shuichi was actually still awake when he texted him. He just didn't answer because he was too busy singing with Ryuichi. They were doing karaoke with Ryuichi's brand new karaoke machine. Shuichi couldn't believe that he was actually doing karaoke with his idol. And to make it even better, they were singing Nittle Grasper songs! Shuichi was grinning like mad. After dinner they had watched some cartoons, had some ice cream, and then they had got caught up singing. They had been at it for hours. Even though they both new that they should be asleep since they had to work the next day, they just couldn't bring themselves care. They were having waaay too much fun! As they finished the song they had been singing, both singers giggled, falling back into the couch, trying to catch their breath. "This is so much fun, Shu-chan! We should do this more often!" Shuichi giggled. "Yeah, we should Sa-I mean Ryuichi-kun. I'm sorry, but that's gonna take a while to get used to." Ryuichi giggled, then grinned. "Hey, Shu-chan…think fast!" Shuichi's eyes widened in shock when he got hit in the face with a pillow. Ryuichi bent forward, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. He yelped when Shuichi retaliated, knocking him off the couch.

Both singers looked at each other before they busted up laughing. Shuichi fell off the couch and landed right next to Ryuichi, falling against his shoulder as he laughed. By the time they calmed down, both singers had tears rolling down their faces. The pink-haired singer couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun. He looked over at Ryuichi as the older man yawned. "Kuma says he hasn't had this much fun in a long time, Shu-chan! But he's really sleepy. Maybe we should all go to bed, ne?" Shuichi smiled as the brunette hid a yawn behind his stuffed bunny. "Sure, maybe we should go to bed. Do you have a guest room, or should I sleep on the couch?" Ryuichi looked shocked, then smiled. "Silly Shuichi. We're all three just gonna share my bed!" Shuichi looked a bit skeptical, but shrugged. It wasn't like they were gonna do anything. And he shared a bed with Hiro all the time. He followed the older man through the house, hiding his own yawn behind his hand. It was past one in the morning, and he was definitely ready for bed.

~ISWAS~

It was almost one o'clock before Yuki finally went to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Shuichi wasn't there. He didn't really like that he was with that Sakuma guy. He didn't mind when Shuichi stayed with Hiro, because he trusted the guitarist. He didn't trust the singer of Nittle Grasper. There was just something about the singer that was…off. He couldn't really place what it was, but he just didn't trust the other man. He sat down on his bed, putting out his last cigarette of the night. He laid down and huffed out a sigh. It was so odd, trying to go to sleep in an empty bed. He was used to the warmth of his little brat. He just hoped the brat would forgive him. With that in mind, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

~ISWAS~

Shuichi was still exhausted when he woke up. They had stayed up way too late, but it was worth it. Ryuichi was still yawning and rubbing his eyes as they walked through the front door of NG. They walked to the elevator together, talking about maybe grabbing lunch together if they weren't too busy. Shuichi pulled his phone out, figuring he'd ask if Hiro wanted to join them. It was then that he saw the text from his older lover. He smiled slightly, but it faded after a moment. The brunette noticed and frowned slightly. "Kuma wants to know why Shu-chan looks sad." Shuichi looked up at the other singer and smiled. "It's nothing Kuma-chan! Shu-chan is just tired." Ryuichi knew the younger man was lying, but he decided to forget it for the moment. The elevator arrived and the boys walked into it.

"Hey Ryuichi-kun…do you think I could maybe stay over again tonight? We could do some more karaoke and I could order some take out for the two of us." Ryuichi's face lit up. "Really? Shu-chan wants to stay over again? Kuma says that's a great idea!" Shuichi laughed at the look of pure joy on the other's face. "Well, as long as it's okay with Kuma-chan, then I definitely will." The two smiled brightly before the elevator door opened again. "Well, this is my floor. I'll see you later, Shu-chan!" The brunette waved at the other man before he left the elevator to go to his studio. Shuichi let his smile fade again as he pulled his phone back out to reply to Yuki.

Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you, but I'm staying the night with Ryuichi-kun again. Maybe some other time when you're not just trying to get me to forgive you without actually apologizing like you always do when you've upset me. If you really want me, then you'll learn to actually apologize like the man you are.

Shuichi's heart was racing after he hit send. He couldn't believe he had finally stood up to Yuki…even if it was just over text. But he was sick of the man treating him like he wasn't important. He couldn't just get away with it anymore. All he did was give the man his heart, the least Yuki could do was at least acknowledge it. He was sick of being treated like that. He would rather just spend time with his friends, or even have to live on his own or move back in with his family, than keep being treated the way he was being treated. He was more than happy to ditch Yuki for Ryuichi. At least Ryuichi would actually say what was on his mind instead of beating around the bush.

Right as the elevator reached his floor, his phone buzzed again. He didn't look at his phone, because he knew it would upset him, and he needed to focus. So he turned his phone off and continued towards the studio, a look of angry determination on his face. He threw the door to the studio open, stunning the other occupants. "Before you even say anything, just don't. I just wanna get to work." Hiro was the first to react, nodding slowly. "Okay Shuichi…well, what're you all looking at? Come on, let's get to work!" Hiro looked at Shuichi with a worried look as everyone scurried into their places. Shuichi forced a small smile on his face, mouthing "I'll explain later" in his friend's direction. Hiro nodded slightly, then got to work setting up his guitar.

~ISWAS~

By the time lunch rolled around, Shuichi was shaking with exhaustion. Not only had he not had enough sleep, but he was still upset about the text he had ignored. He texted Ryuichi from Hiro's phone, not even wanting to look at his phone.

Are you gonna be able to go to lunch? Oh, and this is Shuichi, I'm using Hiro's phone. And it's just gonna be us, K's giving us a long lunch break, so Hiro's going to see his girlfriend.

Ryuichi replied within seconds, saying they were already done for the day and that he'd meet Shuichi in the front lobby. The young man made his way to the elevators. As soon as he met up with Ryuichi, they put on some hats and sunglasses as disguises, then started walking to a quite café where they could eat without their disguises without getting mobbed. Shuichi was silent almost the whole way there, which worried Ryuichi; the younger man was almost never silent, unless just caught in thought. But the look on his face was obviously upset, not pensive.

Ryuichi sighed as he felt himself sliding into his serious persona. He hated his serious side, but he was really worried. "Shuichi, are you okay? You're starting to worry me…" Shuichi sighed quietly and pulled his phone out of his pocket, turning it on. "I'm…just stressed, that's all." The older man's deep blue eyes stared into Shuichi's purple ones. "Shuichi…I know you're lying. Don't lie to me, please. If you're upset, I wanna try to make it okay." Shuichi looked at the man for a moment, then looked away. I'll tell you once we're in the restaurant. I'm not really sure what exactly is going on just yet." Ryuichi raised a quizzical eyebrow, but kept his mouth closed.

Shuichi finally looked down at the text after they had both ordered their drinks. They were sitting in a booth, one singer on each side of the table. Ryuichi asked Shuichi a question, but the pink-haired boy didn't hear him. Silent tears ran down his cheek as he looked at the text he had received back.

Fine brat. Have it your way. Why don't you just stay at that stupid Sakuma's house and leave me the hell alone. You can come get your shit when you can be a man and tell me you're upset face to face, you hypocrite."

Shuichi tried his best to stay silent, but a small sob escaped his lips, and after the first one had passed his lips, he couldn't stop the flood gates from opening. Ryuichi was immediately at his side, hugging him to his chest, saying nothing, just offering silent comfort. He didn't know exactly what was wrong, but he knew it had to be something serious. His phone buzzed and he picked it up from the table flipping it open. His eyes widened in shock. It was the only friend he had made while in America. The boy was just a few months younger than Shuichi. He was a singer who had been under K, but had decided to switch to the acting business, leaving K to manage Ryuichi. The singer had met Anthony when K invited him to a dinner they were having with other XMR singers. The man was apparently in Japan…and was standing right across the small café, looking right at Ryuichi.

Anthony walked over, his eyebrow raised in question. Shuichi had finally stopped crying and looked up, rubbing his eyes. "Ryuichi…who's that?" The older man looked down at the boy whose eyes were still rimmed in red. "It's a friend I met while in L.A….Shuichi, this is Anthony Kimmermen. Anthony, this is my friend Shindou Shuichi." The American smiled brightly, and Shuichi blushed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shindou-san," the man said in slightly accented Japanese. Shuichi's blush deepened. "Please, just call me Shuichi." The American smirked. Shuichi looked him up and down shyly. He was pretty tall, maybe a bit shorter than the author he was so upset with. He had black hair that was swept over one eye. And his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful green. The only color the singer could compare them to was a dark emerald. The boy was wearing a pale blue tank top and tight black skinny jeans. Not the type Shuichi normally liked, but he had to admit, this boy was very cute.

Ryuichi looked up at his American friend. "So…how long you here for, An-kun? You could always crash at my place if you want to. Shuichi's staying there tonight, but he'll crash in my bed, so there's plenty of room." The black haired boy grinned. "What happened to your little boy-toy, Ryu? And what did I say about that nickname? I'm not a girl Ryu." The older man laughed. "I can't help teasing you! And I'm still with Tat-kun. Shu-chan is like a little brother to me. He's one of my very best friends." He smiled down at the boy who he was still holding in his lap. The boy's face turned bright red. He hadn't realized…his idol thought of him as family? He was so happy he felt his heart would burst! He was brought out of this thought process by the other two talking. "So, where should we go? And I'll pay for us all, my treat!" Anthony grinned. "Well, I don't know any good restaurants here in Japan…why don't we let your "little brother" choose."

After they figured out where they were eating, they went to Ryu's apartment to get ready. While Shuichi was taking a shower, Anthony looked at Ryu, hoping to get some answers. "So, Ryu…what's up with the kid? He looked kinda upset when I first got there." Ryuichi sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'm not sure, but I have a hunch it was his 'boyfriend' Yuki…" He then went into full detail of the relationship between his friend and the author. The fighting, the tears, how heartbroken Shuichi was every time they fought, and the rare moments where he was happy. By the time he was finished, he could barely control his anger.

" Oh wow…that's so screwed up…I should steal the kid from him. I'd treat him a lot better than that. He reminds me of an innocent version of you. And if I can handle your crazy ass, I'm sure I can handle him just fine. And besides that, he's really cute." Ryuichi looked at his friend, his facial expression almost scaring the younger man. "If you truly want to try to get Shuichi away from Yuki, I won't stop you, because he does deserve better. But I swear, if you hurt my Shu-chan, you will not like the consequences Anthony. You know that it's hard for me to find people that I trust. I do not want to lose Shuichi. He means too much to me." Anthony smiled a genuine smile. "Don't worry, old man. You know I would never hurt anyone. Not intentionally at least."

~ISWAS~

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, all the boys were excited. Shuichi was blushing almost the whole way there. He couldn't help thinking that Anthony might like him. It seemed like the younger boy was flirting quite a lot…and Shuichi couldn't help but flirt back. The black haired actor touched Shuichi's arm, smiled gently at him, told him how cute he was, and how adorable, and how sweet. Shuichi swore that he had a permanent blush painted on his face. By the end of the night, he couldn't even remember why he'd been upset earlier that day…and he wasn't even thinking about the author. Right as they were about to get the check, Anthony leaned over and kissed the other boy lightly on the lips. Shu's eyes widened, but when the other pulled away, the singer smiled at him, face as red as a tomato. Little did the happy group know, a set of angry amber eyes was watching this small display of affection.

Oooo. Who's the mystery man watching our Shu-chan? What did you guys think? Please review my lovely readers! Your reviews are like oxygen, they help me live!...they also help me want to write :3 I love you all! Ta-ta for now!

The song was "Swing Swing" by The All American Rejects

~SingingSparklyKuma~


	4. Chapter 4

I am soooo sorry that it took so long for me to update! But, I finally know what I want to write, so I should be updating at least once a month (hopefully). This chapter's a bit longer than the others. I hope that you all like it!

*Disclaimer- I don't own Gravitation. Not even in my wildest dreams. It is owned by Maki Murakami*

This chapter was betaed by Charsity. Don't know what I'd do without her

It Started With a Song

Ch 4- New Beginnings Maybe?

Yuki had been silently staring at his black computer screen for a few hours, listening to the radio, whose music could be heard throughout the entire apartment. He hadn't meant to say something so harsh to Shuichi. He didn't want the boy to leave. He wanted to try to open his heart to Shuichi, who had saved him from himself many times. But because of his own anger and stupidity, he had probably lost his chance forever. And what was he doing to fix the situation? Absolutely nothing.

Yuki looked at the clock, and was startled to see that it was already 6pm. He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. If he hurried, he'd be able to take a shower and still get to a restaurant at a decent time. He didn't want to eat at the apartment. His home reminded him too much of the man that lived with him, who he had possibly just lost forever. He woke up the screen on his computer, saved the manuscript he'd been working on, and stood to go take a shower, leaving the radio on behind him.

When he made it to the restaurant, he was seated right away, although they were quite busy. After ordering a glass of wine, he looked across the restaurant…and of course, the very person he didn't want to think about was sitting right there, with that stupid Sakuma, and some boy he'd never seen before. Instead of looking at his menu, he watched the small group. He scowled as he watched the unknown man leaning to whisper into the pink-haired boy's ear. He was flirting! With _his _Shuichi?! And the brat was blushing and grinning as if he enjoyed it! As the group's waiter walked away from the table after leaving their ticket, the black-haired boy leaned in and kissed the singer. Yuki couldn't watch anymore. He threw some money onto his table and stormed out of the restaurant, deciding to wait for his brat outside.

~ISWAS~

After Anthony kissed him, Shuichi didn't know to do or say, so he just smiled shyly at the younger man. Anthony smiled back, much more confident than Shuichi. Ryuichi cleared his throat quietly, a smirk painted on his face. "Hey guys, we have the ticket. We can go pay as soon as you're done making googely eyes at each other." Shuichi turned bright red. "Hey, we weren't -" The older singer interrupted him by laughing. "I was just teasing you, Shu-chan! Come on, let's go pay. Then we can go home and sing karaoke with Kuma-chan!" Shuichi sighed, then followed the other two out of the restaurant, a small smile on his face.

Once they had paid, the trio made their way to Ryuichi's car. When he wasn't on tour, he hated being driven by other people, so he drove his "baby". He had named his car Ru-chan. It was a Porsche that was the same shade of deep blue as his eyes. Anthony and Ryuichi were laughing at some inside joke as they got in the car. Both men had already shut their doors by the time Shuichi opened his. As he was about to climb in, a hand reached in front of him to close the door.

"Why did he just shut the door?" Anthony asked Ryuichi. It wasn't until then that the actor realized that the singer's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. "His ex is talking to him…just give him some privacy. If the bastard does anything to Shuichi, I'll kill him." Anthony sat back and remained silent, knowing better than to aggravate his friend when he was in this kind of mood.

Shuichi looked up into familiar amber eyes…that looked like they were filled with unshed tears. "Yuki…what're you doing here? I thought you were working on your book?" Yuki took a deep breath before answering. "I was until after that last text I sent you. Then I couldn't stop thinking. That's why I left the apartment. And what do I see during dinner? You flirting with some boy! Just because we got mad and said things we didn't mean, doesn't mean we aren't together anymore!"

Shuichi was surprised by the hurt on the blonde's face, but then he became defensive. "Who said I thought we broke up? There's nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting. Besides, you basically kicked me out! I'm tired of loving a selfish bastard who doesn't care about me! I love you, and you treat me -" His sentence was interrupted by a hand slapping him across the face. He looked up slowly in shock. Before the blonde turned around, Shuichi saw a tear running down his face as he walked away.

The singer's hand slowly rose to touch his cheek as he fell to his knees. Anthony was by his side in seconds. "Did he just hit you? Are you okay? Shuichi?!" With no warning whatsoever, Shuichi collapsed against Anthony, crying so hard he couldn't see, and could barely breathe. Anthony lifted the singer into the car as they saw a black SAAB speed away. Anthony managed to buckle Shuichi into the back seat. He was about to settle himself beside the boy when he saw the murderous look on Ryuichi's face. Anthony opened the front door and gave his friend a hard look, saying "Ryu, I'm driving home."

The brunette looked up slowly, his eyes looking as if they'd turned black. "We aren't going _anywhere_ until I've killed that son of a bitch!" Shuichi was now crying so hard, he was almost hyperventilating. Anthony growled in frustration. "Right now, Shuichi needs us. You can kill that dumb blonde some other time, Ryuichi. But if you drive in this state, as pissed as you are, you'll just get us all killed. Now get back there and comfort our friend!" The singer slowly looked back at the young boy he thought of as family. The boy had pulled his legs onto the seat next with him. He was hugging his legs while he cried, his whole body shaking from the sobs.

After taking a deep breath, he got out of the car saying, "Just…be careful with Ru-chan." He slowly got into the backseat. As Anthony maneuvered out of the parking lot, Ryuichi pulled the pinkette close to him and began humming softly. He stroked the boy's bright hair, wishing there was more he could do to comfort the boy. He started to sing the words to a song he'd heard recently, the words fitting perfectly with his feelings for Shuichi.

"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming

So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light

To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have, honey

If you could stay like that

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart

And no one will desert you

Just try to never grow up"

The young singer was like a brother to the singer of Nittle Grasper. He hated seeing Shuichi so upset. But even more than that, he hated the people who hurt his family. The last person who'd upset Noriko had ended up with a few broken ribs thanks to the angry brunette. He protected his family, no matter the cost. He would dish out as much money as he had to in order to keep people quiet and to make sure his friends stayed happy. Ryuichi continued to sing to the boy as Anthony drove.

~ISWAS~

Yuki sped the whole way home, trying to hold in his tears. He had thought that his heart was guarded well enough that no one could get in. But without even knowing it, the brat had made his way deep into the author's heart. The boy had been the only person stubborn enough to stay and try to love such a cold man.

Once he parked his car, he walked slowly into his home, closing the door behind him. He leaned up against it, taking a shaky breath. He heard music coming from his study, and realized he'd left the radio on. He listened to the lyrics, hoping the song would comfort him, or at least put him slightly at ease.

"Please don't leave me

Please don't leave me

I always say how I don't need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me"

The lyrics sparked something within the author. His lip quivered slightly before he lost it. He screamed in rage and knocked a picture off of the wall. He ripped Shuichi's Nittle Grasper poster that was pinned to the wall. He flipped their coffee table over, shattering the glass top. And as he did this, he continued to listen to the lyrics.

"How did I become so obnoxious?

What is it with you that makes me act like this?

I've never been this nasty

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?

The one that wins will be the one that ends the hardest"

Yuki stopped focusing on the lyrics as his mind flashed back to when he'd slapped Shuichi. He had actually hit Shuichi…his little brat. So full of energy and love. Love for him. Love that filled the whole boy's heart. The boy accepted him, even with his many flaws. And he hit him. The blonde focused on the lyrics once more, not wanting to dwell on the memory.

"I forgot to say out loud

How beautiful you really are too me

I can't be without

You're my perfect little punching bag

And I need you

I'm sorry"

Yuki picked up the only picture that was left unharmed in his living room. It was a picture of the two of them, Shuichi looking extremely happy, even though the blonde was barely even smiling. Yuki slid down the wall to the floor, his tears finally falling as the chorus played again. He had never wanted this. He just wanted Shuichi…just wanted to make the boy happy. But he'd been too busy trying to protect himself. He pulled out his phone and called the one person he never thought he'd turn to for help.

~ISWAS~

The black haired man groaned as he rolled over to look at his ringing phone. It was too late at night to deal with a hyper active Ryuichi. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered the phone. "Hello?" From the other end of the line, a strained voice replied, obviously trying not to cry. Tatsuha's eyes shot wide open, now fully awake from the shock. "Yuki?! What happened?!" The blonde managed to speak clearly so that he could answer. "I hit him…and now he's gonna leave me…I didn't want any of this…I fucked up so bad, Tatsuha…"

"Geez, bro. I've never heard you like this…I'll be there as quick as I can, okay? But I'm at home in Kyoto, so it'll be a bit." Yuki took a shaky breath before replying. "Just please hurry, Tatsi-kun. I need you." Yuki hung up, but Tatsuha was frozen, still holding the phone to his ears. Yuki hadn't called him Tatsi-kun since before he'd met Kitazawa. And he said that he needed him…Tatsuha flew into action, getting dressed and running out the door as fast as he could.

When Tatsuha finally ran in, Yuki was still in the same position, staring at the picture. Tatsuha was shocked at the state of the place. There was almost nothing that wasn't broken. He carefully made a path through the rubble to his brother. Yuki's eyes were swollen from his silent tears. He was completely silent, making no noise at all. "Hey, Yuki? You all right? Eiri? Come on, say something." Yuki stared straight ahead with haunted golden eyes. Tatsuha sighed, knowing he had a long night ahead of him. He lifted his brother from the floor and managed to drag him into the bedroom, tucking him into bed.

~ISWAS~

By the time they reached Ryuichi's apartment complex, Shuichi had cried himself to exhaustion. He couldn't even keep his eyes open. Ryuichi carried him up to his apartment, then straight to his bedroom. The brunette had spent the whole ride singing quietly, trying to control his rage. He tucked Shuichi into the bed, then walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He ran a hand over his face as he walked into the living room. Anthony was already sitting on the couch, a steaming cup in his hand. He pointed towards another cup he'd put on the table and stated, "I thought you could use a glass of tea to calm you down." The younger man smiled slightly, not sure of his friends mood. Ryuichi sighed as he sat next to his friend and picked up the cup. He turned to Anthony, giving him a strained smile. "Thanks…I don't think I've ever been this angry. Maybe when Tohma decided to break up Nittle Grasper. But that's it."

Anthony was quiet for a moment before he responded. "It's obvious that you care for the kid. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so angry. He took a drink of tea before he continued. "So, I have an idea. But I wanna make sure you're okay with it first, 'cause I'd hate to be on the receiving end of your anger." Ryuichi raised a quizzical brow, but didn't say anything, waiting for his friend to continue. "I'm gonna ask Shuichi to go on a date with me tomorrow. Just a casual picnic at the park. And if things go well, I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend. He can text the bastard to end it or something, I don't really care."

Ryuichi was about to respond when his phone rang. He was surprised to see it was his boyfriend calling. It was almost 10pm, and Tatsuha never called that late. "Hey, Tatsuha…" He trailed off as he listened to the tired response on the other end of the line. Ryuichi had never heard Tatsuha sound so exhausted. "Yeah, you can come over. Shu-chan is asleep in my bed…mhm. Yeah, that's fine." He shut his phone and sighed.

Anthony looked a bit confused. Ryuichi sighed again and started to explain. "That was my boyfriend. He's in town and wants to come over. Would you mind sleeping on the couch just for tonight? I hate to kick you out of the guest room, but he seemed really exhausted." Anthony smiled brightly. "I don't mind at all, Ryu. Besides, if he stays tomorrow, that means you won't be lonely while me and Shuichi are out…if he says yes, that is." Ryuichi smirked. "Oh, I think he will." Anthony began to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ryuichi hurried to answer it, eager to see his Tatsuha.

The younger man looked exhausted. His hand had a bandage wrapped around it, which was soaked with blood. Ryuichi's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God, Tat, what happened?!" The young boy forced a smile onto his face and replied, "Oh, nothing. Just a small accident. I was just in the neighborhood, and thought I'd ask if I could see my lovely Ryu." Anthony stood quietly and left the room, leaving the couple alone to talk. As soon as he was gone, Tatsuha pulled Ryuichi into a tight embrace. Ryuichi put his arms around the boy, slightly surprised by the show of affection. His eyes widened once again when he realized that Tatsuha was shaking slightly. He'd never seen the boy so upset. He pulled back slightly and put a hand to Tatsuha's cheek.

"Alright, now what really happened? And don't give me the 'it was an accident' thing again." Tatsuha sighed as he moved toward the couch, sinking into its cushions. He rubbed his hands over his face before responding. "I know you hate my brother, but Ryu…I've never seen him like this. He called me, and I could tell he was trying not to cry. And once I got there, he didn't say a single word. He just sat there. He looked so…broken."

Ryuichi looked as if he was going to say something, his face set in anger, but Tatsuha continued talking. "He broke almost everything in his living room, except for one picture. He curled up with it when I put him to bed. It was a picture of him and Shuichi. Everything else was broken. I cut my hand cleaning up his living room. He broke his glass coffee table."

Ryuichi stood, too angry to sit. Not wanting to wake Shuichi, it took all of his self control not to yell at his boyfriend. "Why in the world did you clean up his mess? He's the one who broke stuff. And who cares if he was upset? He slapped Shuichi for no reason at all! He's a jackass." Tatsuha was silent for a moment before he moved, standing in front of Ryuichi so they were face to face. "Look, I know my brother isn't perfect. But he isn't the ass you make him out to be. He was upset, and he did something stupid. Are you gonna tell me you've never done that?"

Ryuichi looked towards the ground, trying and failing to forget the one time he'd slapped Tohma. The blonde had decided that Nittle Grasper was over, and the singer had snapped, slapping his friend. That had been years ago, and the brunette still regretted it. Still looking at the floor, he spoke to his boyfriend.

"I'm not saying I've never done it. But Shuichi didn't do anything to deserve it." Tatsuha scoffed. "Bullshit! He had to have done something! The last person bro hurt physically was the guy that raped Shuichi. And the only other person that he's hurt was the guy that raped him. He doesn't do things unprovoked, Ryu. Maybe he overreacted, but Shuichi did do something to upset him."

Ryuichi was going to argue, but instead he sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night. He didn't want to fight with Tatsuha, especially not about someone else's relationship problems. He leaned up and kissed Tatsuha lightly before turning around, saying, "Come on Tat, let's go to bed."

As the couple passed the kitchen, Anthony gave his friend a quizzical look. Ryuichi smiled slightly, letting the boy know that everything was okay. He then continued towards his bedroom. Behind him, Anthony walked back into the living room.

Ryuichi and Tatsuha were both exhausted from the events of the night. Ryuichi immediately lay down on the bed, not even bothering to undress. Tatsuha rolled his eyes at the brunette as he stripped down into his boxers. He then climbed into the bed next to Ryuichi. The older man rolled over and laid his head on Tatsuha's chest. He intertwined their legs, and laid one hand on the man's chest, the other staying between them. Tatsuha smiled down at his boyfriend. "You comfy, Ryu?"

The older man yawned before answering. "Yeah, I love listening to your heart beat. It's so pretty. Makes me feel safe." Tatsuha smiled wider and kissed the top of Ryuichi's head as he wrapped his arms around him. "I love you so much, Ryu-kun." Ryuichi, who was already half asleep, mumbled back. Tatsuha smiled gently, then yawned. He kissed the brunette's head again before whispering, "Goodnight, my little angel." He then fell asleep, still holding Ryuichi in his arms.

~ISWAS~

Shuichi took his time taking a shower and getting dressed. Though he was still upset by the events of last night, he felt refreshed after crying so much. He sang to himself quietly while in the shower…or at least, he thought he was singing quietly. When he was clean and dressed, he walked into the kitchen. The three men that were talking stopped when he walked in, all of them snickering. Shuichi raised a brow, not sure what was so funny. Ryuichi was the first to calm down, stopping long enough to say, "Have fun with your debut shower concert?" At that, Anthony and Tatsuha both lost it, laughing so hard that they had tears running down their cheeks. Shuichi turned bright pink.

"I didn't think that you guys would hear me. Hey! Quit laughing at me, you guys!" This only made the two laugh harder. Anthony clutched his stomach and bent over slightly, while Tatsuha sat down in the nearest chair. Shuichi was going to yell again, but he stopped when he heard Ryuichi chuckle behind him. The brunette was at the stove, fixing breakfast for everyone. "Just ignore them, Shu-chan. They're just sleep deprived idiots." At that statement, the two "idiots" stopped laughing, sticking their tongues out at Ryuichi. Shuichi laughed at their antics before sitting down across from Tatsuha. A comfortable silence settled over the kitchen as the group calmed down.

Tatsuha was the first to break the silence after finishing his coffee. "So, what's everyone doing today?" Anthony spoke from his position across the room, his head in the fridge as he searched for juice. "Well, I thought that if Shuichi wanted, me and him would go to the park so that you and Mr. Lover over there could have some alone time." There was a small "thwack", followed by an "Ow!" as a pancake hit the back of Anthony's head with deadly precision. Shuichi giggled before saying, "The park sounds like fun. We gonna go somewhere for lunch?"

"Nah, I figured we'd take a picnic. After we eat we can go see a movie or something." Shuichi shrugged his shoulders as Ryuichi started setting food down on the table. "Sounds good to me," he said as he began filling his plate. Tatsuha was just sitting there, arms crossed and his lips set in a pout because of Anthony's earlier comment. Shuichi rolled his eyes as he took a bite of toast, then spoke with a full mouth. "Qui pouing, Tatsha. He wah jut joing." This melted Tatsuha's pout as he laughed at the pinkette. "Geez, Shuichi, try swallowing before you talk!" At this, Anthony and Ryuichi started to laugh. Shuichi rolled his eyes again as he blushed for the second time that morning. "You guys are pervs."

The room once again got quiet, the only sounds being those of forks against plates. The group ate their breakfast slowly, enjoying the companionable silence that they shared.

After they all finished their breakfasts, they started to clean up the kitchen. Shuichi and Ryuichi were both humming Shining Collection as they did the dishes together. Tatsuha smirked from where he was cleaning the table. "What are you guys gonna do, put on an after breakfast concert for us?" Shuichi and Ryuichi looked at each other and grinned. They simultaneously grabbed an eating utensil and turned around, starting the chorus together.

They grinned after they finished the song, both of them slightly out of breath. Tatsuha and Anthony jumped up, cheering and clapping. The singing duo took a dramatic bow before all four of them started laughing. When they had finally calmed down, Anthony smiled at Shuichi. "Are you ready to fix our lunch and head out, rock star?" Shuichi smiled back. "Sure! Wait, Ryuichi, do you have a picnic basket that we could borrow?"

Ryuichi, who was now sitting on Tatsuha's lap at the table, sat still for a moment, thinking. He then smiled and put his head on Tatsuha's shoulder as he replied. "Yeah, it's in the hall closet. I had forgotten that I bought one for the date that I took Tat on for our one year anniversary." Anthony and Shuichi smirked and said, "Awww!", causing the brunette to hide his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. The younger boy smirked and flipped the others off before patting his boyfriend's hair. Anthony and Shuichi both stood chuckling quietly to themselves as they went to get the basket.

The two spent just about ten minutes putting together their lunch. Ryuichi was watching the pair from his position on Tatsuha's lap, letting the younger man run his fingers through his hair as he hummed quietly. He couldn't help thinking that his two friends were having fun putting together the lunch even though it was a simple task. He smiled slightly as he watched Anthony "accidently" bump into Shuichi a few times. He knew that if Shuichi did say yes, he'd be a lot happier with Anthony than he was with that bastard Yuki. Once they were done packing the basket, Anthony and Shuichi said goodbye and left the apartment. Tatsuha looked down at his boyfriend and smirked. "Well, well. It looks like we're all alone." Ryuichi giggled adorably before his lips were captured.

The songs in this chapter are "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift and "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk

Well, I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll have another up soon, I swear! Oh, and if anyone is looking to be a beta, I'd really love to have one :3 I was rereading my earlier chapters, and realized I have a lot of silly mistakes O.o well, that's all for now! Please review and let me know what you think!

~singingsparklykuma~


	5. Chapter 5

I am sooo sorry this took so long! Life has been hectic! But I'm already almost done with chapter 6 too, so don't worry! Thanks to all the people who reviewed chapter 4: Charsity, 5123, , and dickgraysonisasterous :)

*Disclaimer-Do I even need to say it?*

This chapter is unbetaed

It Started With a Song

Ch 5

Shuichi's heart was racing as he settled himself into the car's seat. This was the first time he'd gone on a date since he met Yuki…Yuki. He hadn't really had time to think about him last night. He had just been numb from the pain. He really didn't know what he wanted to do. He was so tired of being hurt. So tired of being unimportant to the most important person in his life. Would it be wise to stay with a man who continuously broke his heart? Or should he try to move on? He wasn't even sure if he could live without the blonde.

He turned to Anthony and hesitantly spoke, thinking that maybe his new friend could help him with his thoughts. "Hey, Anthony…do you think it would be wise of me to break up with Yuki? I mean, I really, truly love him, but…I'm just so sick and tired of not being loved in return. He treats me like I'm a toy that he can just throw around…" He sighed in frustration before continuing, "I just don't think I can make it through another fight." He turned his head to look out the window as he thought.

Anthony didn't speak for a minute. He just stared straight ahead, flowing through traffic as he thought. He didn't want to just tell Shuichi then when he asked the singer out, it would seem as if that was his plan…which it was, but Shuichi didn't really need to know that little detail. But he didn't want to tell the boy to try and make it work, because then he probably wouldn't get a chance with him at all. So he'd have to be subtle in order to get a chance.

Anthony looked over and realized that Shuichi was now looking at him, patiently waiting for a response. Anthony spoke slowly, making sure to choose his words carefully. "I'm not going to say that you should or shouldn't break up with him. It's your life, and the decision is yours. You're the one who'll have to live with it. But, I do know one thing. Whatever choice you make, you should act on it soon. If you want to break up with him, do it today. You wanna work it out, tell him that today."

Shuichi's brow furrowed as he thought through Anthony's decision. It did make since to get it over with quickly. He looked back out the window, watching the city fly by. Buildings, people walking toward unknown destinations. Families traveling together, the children holding their parents hands. And happy couples sitting in small cafes, sharing meals and smiles.

Still watching the bustling city, he answered Anthony. "I think you're right about needing to make it quick…the sooner this is over, the better. And I think…I think it would be better just to break up with him. In fact, I'm going to text him right now. Bastard always started fights and kicked me out through texts, so I can return the favor by breaking up with him through one."

As Shuichi pulled out his phone, Anthony couldn't help but to smirk. He had his way, but he didn't push Shuichi into the decision. Now all he had to do was get the boy for himself.

~ISWAS~

Ryuichi smiled as Tatsuha collapsed next to him. They were both breathing heavy, but grinning like idiots. Ryuichi moved to cuddle with Tatsuha, speaking once he was comfortable. "Well, we haven't had _that_ much fun in a while. We should do it more often." Tatsuha ruffled the brunette's hair and replied, "Yeah we should. You know what? I think the rest of the day should be a date day. We can go to a cozy little café for lunch, and then maybe go to a theme park or something."

Ryuichi shot into a sitting position and clapped his hands with excitement. "Yay! Ryu and Tat-kun's date day! Ooo, and we could get some ice-cream and go to dinner later!" Ryuichi sighed happily. He squealed as Tatsuha surprised him by pulling him down and beginning to tickle him.

After letting himself be tortured for a few minutes (giggling and saying, "Stop!" the whole time), the singer yelled, "ATTACK!" and started fighting back. The two rolled back and forth on the bed, fingers flying furiously as laughter filled the bedroom.

When their epic tickle battle was over, Tatsuha pulled the still giggling Ryuichi to his side. They sat quietly for a moment before Tatsuha spoke. "Hey Ryu…would you mind if we invited Tohma and Mika to eat with us? We could make it a double date day, at least for lunch. I haven't seen my sis in a while, and I know that you like spending time outside of work with Tohma."

Ryuichi smiled wide and answered, "Yay! Tohma-kun and Mika-chan!" Tatsuha smiled back and stood, dialing his sister's number as he walked towards the bathroom. Ryuichi's smile slipped slightly as he thought about Tohma. They were extremely good friends now, both happy and in love. But a long time before that, they were lovers. And though they were long past it, the singer felt guilty. He had yet to tell Tatsuha, and the two had been together for almost a year. It wouldn't change anything between them…at least, Ryuichi didn't want it to. That's why he still hadn't told the boy.

Tatsuha walked back into the room and scooped the singer into his arms, causing him to squeal. "Come on, lover boy. We need to go get ready to see Tohma and Mika. It's already nine thirty, and I told them we'd meet them at eleven." Ryuichi cocked his head to the side, slightly confused. "But Tat-kun…it doesn't take that long for us to take a shower and get dressed…" Tatsuha grinned wickedly. "For what I have in mind it will." Ryuichi blushed as his young lover carried him to the bathroom.

~ISWAS~

Yuki was woken up by his phone ringing, Rage Beat playing softly to let him know that Shuichi had texted him. The blonde flung his arm over to the bed side table as he searched around for his phone. He picked it up and blinked sleepily into the light from his phone. After his eyes had adjusted to the light, he read the text:

I'm sorry, Yuki, but I can't do this anymore. I'm going to stay with Ryuichi until I can find my own place. I'll come get my things whenever it's convenient for you. I love you, Yuki, but I can't take this anymore.

Yuki dropped his phone onto the bed, shocked. He had lost his brat. Lost Shuichi. And it was his own fault. He slowly stood and stumbled his way into the kitchen. Grabbing a beer, he downed it quickly, then grabbed another. He continued this process until he knew he was good and drunk. He then staggered into the living room and fell onto the couch. His phone started ringing from the other room. He groaned as he dragged himself up and then towards his room. He flopped down on his bed and tried to read his text through the drunken for he'd created.

Oh, and by the way, don't try to blame this on me. It's entirely you fault.

Yuki spent about five minutes staring at his phone, trying to process the content of his text message. When it finally clicked that Shuichi was making sure that he knew he'd caused the breakup, he deleted the text and then dialed his younger brother's number.

~ISWAS~

A phone was ringing somewhere in the apartment, but neither Ryuichi or Tatsuha cared. The singer was pressed with his back up against the shower wall, panting as Tatsuha kissed his way slowly from his ear, down to the hollow space between his neck and shoulder. Ryuichi slammed his hands against the wall as Tatsuha turned him around. The brunette trembled and groaned quietly as Tatsuha wound his arms to the singer's front. He then pulled Ryuichi flush against him, and the older man whimpered as the younger man's erection pushed against his back.

Tatsuha smirked against the back of his boyfriend's neck. "I love that I'm the only one who gets to hear you make these noises." He snaked his arms around to Ryuichi's front and slowly ran his hands from the man's neck, all the way down to his thighs, causing him to whimper louder than before. "Tat…please stop teasing…" Tatsuha smiled softly and place a sweet kiss on Ryuichi's shoulder.

He then turned Ryuichi around so that they were face-to-face again. He brushed his fingers over the older man's cheek, pushing a strand of wet hair behind the singer's ear. Tatsuha then leaned to whisper into Ryuichi's ear, "I'm going to fuck you nice and slow, and then we're going to have lunch. And maybe if I'm lucky, we'll have a late night dessert."

Ryuichi trembled, knowing what his young boyfriend was insinuating; _he _would be the dessert. Tatsuha began kissing his way down Ryuichi's body. When he was completely down on his knees, he looked up, black eyes filled with lust, and sensuously whispered, "Sing for me."

He then slowly took Ryuichi into his mouth. Ryuichi moaned quietly, and Tatsuha pulled away, his breath brushing against the brunette's member as he looked up expectantly. Ryuichi gulped, then starting singing breathlessly, choosing a song he knew was one of Tatsuha's favorites.

"I never thought that I was so blind  
>I can finally see the truth<br>It's me for you

Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side  
>Cuz it's never gonna be the truth<br>Too far for you"

By the time he reached the chorus, Ryuichi's legs were trembling. His hands were pressed flat against the wall behind him. And though his voice was shaking, he continued to sing. Tatsuha released Ryuichi and kissed his way slowly back up the singer's body. The brunette closed his eyes and continued to sing.

"But can you hear me say?  
>Don't throw me away<br>And there's no way out  
>I gotta hold you somehow<p>

I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
>You wanna touch me too<br>Everyday but all I have is time  
>Our loves the perfect crime<p>

I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
>You wanna touch me too<br>Every way and when they set me free  
>Just put your hands on me"<p>

Tatsuha moaned as he stood up and his erection rubbed against Ryuichi's. "God, your voice is so beautiful," he said. Ryuichi stopped singing for a moment as he said, "Please, Tat, I need you." Tatsuha lifted the singer a little higher up on the wall. "Wrap your legs around my waist." Ryuichi did as he was told. Tatsuha pulled the older's face to his own and kissed him slowly and deeply. Tatsuha entered his lover gently, causing the man to moan into their kiss. The younger boy pulled out slowly before slamming back in. Ryuichi cried out, breaking their kiss. Tatsuha continued moving, setting a slow pace. He rested his head against the other's shoulder, his short black hair sticking to his forehead.

Ryuichi pulled his boyfriend's face to his own and kissed him as he began moving his hips with Tatsuha's. Tatsuha pulled away from the kiss, moving his tongue down Ryuichi's throat before latching onto a nipple. The brunette leaned his head back against the wall as he moaned long and hard. Tatsuha then moved his tongue over to the other nipple.

Ryuichi's breathing became harder as he felt a tightening in his stomach. He moved his hands to Tatsuha's head and wound his fingers into the boy's hair. Knowing that the singer was close, Tatsuha kissed a path up Ryuichi's chest and to his neck. While he did this, he wrapped a hang around the man's member, pumping it in time in time with slow, torturous rhythm.

Tatsuha reached his free arm around Ryuichi and pulled him tight against his body. Ryuichi moaned and moved his hips faster against Tatsuha as he felt a building hn his groin. Tatsua kissed up from the brunette's neck to his ear. He nibbled the ear before whispering hotly, "Let me hear you, Ryuichi. Come for me." Ryuichi moved for a few more seconds before he came, spilling his seed onto their chests. As Ryuichi continued to ride out his orgasm, Tatsuha moved his hand from the singer's member and wrapped it around his back, pulling the brunette as close as he could. He slammed into Ryuichi a few more times before he came, moaning into his lover's neck.

Tatsuha moved his head to rest against Ryuichi's forehead as the two panted, coming down from their high, Ryuichi's eyes remained closed as he said shakily, "I love you so much, Tatsuha." Tatsuha smiled before kissing Ryuichi's lips gently. "I love you too, my sweet Ryu."

Once they were done showering, the two men got dressed quickly. By the time they were done, it was already 10:45. The two ran out the door, both of them forgetting their phones.

~ISWAS~

Mika tapped her finger nails against the table, irrated. "It's just like my brother to be late. I'm sure they're probably going at it like rabbits. Those two just can't control themselves!" Tohma smiled gently at his wife. "Now Mika, you know they don't see each other that often. And it's only 11:05. I'm sure they'll be here any minute." As he finished his sentence, Tatsuha and Ryuichi walked throught the door, both looking a bit guilty.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, sis." Mika was about to let loose on him, but a look from Tohma made her sigh in resignation. "It's alright. Just don't keep us waiting again, you dope." Tatsuha smiled and placed a hand on Ryuichi's thigh, squeezing it slightly. "We won't sis, I promise. I didn't tell you guys, but we're going to an amusement park after lunch. Do you guys wanna go?"

Mika rolled her eyes at her brother. "Do I look like I'm twelve? I sear, you guys are so immature." Ryuichi pouted. "Hey! I'm not immature! Tat-kun, why is Mika-chan so meeeean?!" Tatsuha scratched the singer behind his ear, calming the man down.

"You know Mika, just cause we like amusement parks doesn't mean we're kids. Yuki went to one with Shuichi. They're just fun places to go to." Mika looked over to Tohma, hoping that he would save her. The icy blonde smiled and laughed.

"As much as I'd love to go with you, I really need to work this afternoon. But the next time you go, I'll definitely go with you." Ryuichi smiled and clapped his hands. The waitress then walked up to the table, and everyone ordered their food.

~ISWAS~

After calling Tatsuha four or five times in the span of an hour with no answer, Yuki fell into a drunken sleep. He woke up again around eleven, a headache already beginning to form again. He tried calling his brother, but once again didn't receive an answer. He sighed as he turned his phone off. He then removed the battery and shoved the phone into a drawer. He just wanted to be alone.

He rolled onto his side and pulled Shuichi's pillow to him, burying his face in it. It smelled just like the singer. He sat that way for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. He was becoming irritated with the silence, so he rolled over and turned on the radio. It was on a Christian station, but he didn't really care. He just wanted music. He rolled back into his earlier position and listened to the song.

"Break me down

Break me down

Tear me apart

From the inside out"

The blonde closed his eyes. The song was soft and beautiful. The only instrument being used was an accustic guitar. He listened to the uplifting music , hoping they'd name the song when it finished.

"Pull me out this misery

Take your hands and make me

Lord heal me and strengthen me

Take your flame and cover me

With your everlasting

I give you me everything"

The chorus repeated once before the song ended. Yuki was almost asleep again, feeling slightly peaceful. Maybe if he changed, he could win Shuichi back…it would be hard work, but it was definitely worth it. The blonde drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the boy he loved.

~ISWAS~

Ryuichi lifted his hands and screamed as the roller coaster dropped. Tatsuha sat next to him, laughing at his boyfriend's antics. He always had fun at amusement parks, but he _loved_ the roller coasters.

When the ride ended, Ryuichi's hair was sticking up all over the place. He grabbed Tatsuha's hand as he walked quickly over to the photo booth to see their picture. When it popped up, both men doubled over laughing.

Tatsuha had smiled and made a peace sign towards the camera, his hair pushed away from the wind. His other hand was in the air, intertwined with one of Ryuichi's. Ryuichi's free hand was in the air, fingers spread wide. His hair was flying back from his face. His eyes were squinted shut, and his mouth was open wide, screaming in excitement. They each bought a copy of the photo before moving to the next ride.

The rest of the afternoon was basically the same. Riding the rides. Laughing at their goofy pictures. Buying ice-cream and other forms of junk food. Getting their faces painting and buying temporary tattoos.

When the park started getting a bit more crowded around six, the two left to find somewhere for dinner. The two ended up finding a bustling restaurant that was decorated like old diner. Red leather stools. Small black booths with red tables. Black and white tiled floors. The smell of greasy foods and apple pies filled the busy place. Ryuichi and Tatsuha found an empty table near the back and sat down with their dinner.

On the way home, Ryuichi stared out the window, a soft smile on his face as he relived the day in his mind. Tatsuha glanced over at Ryuichi and smiled. It had been a fun day. His black eyes sparkled with mischief as his smile turned into a smirk. "So, Ryu, are you ready for dessert when we get home?"

Coming out of his daze, Ryuichi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But Tat-kun, we had cherry pies at the restaurant." The singer's face slowly turned red as Tatsuha's eyes roamed over his body and he licked his lips.

"I was actually hoping I could have a Sakuma-Sunday." Ryuichi parted his lips, his breathing turning into short gasps as Tatsuha's hand found his thigh and slowly moved up. He gulped when the boy's hand reached his crotch. The brunette closed his eyes and asked, "What…exactly are you going to do to me?" Tatsuha grinned wickedly before answering.

"Lets just say that it involves ice-cream, chocolate syrup, whip cream, cherries, and some rope." Tatsuha pulled into a parking spot right in front of Ryuichi's apartment. The moment that both men were out of the car, their lips were attached. Tatsuha pushed Ryuichi, up against the door. He reached into his pocket and fumbled with the keys, keeping his lips locked onto Ryuichi's.

When he'd found the right key, he tried to put it into the door, but was distracting by Ryuichi's hand slipping into his pants. He moaned low in the back of his throat. He forgot about the keys and grabbed Ryuichi's waist, pulling the man flush against him.

Ryuichi broke the kiss to take a gasping breath, and Tatsuha took it as an opportunity to unlock the door. He then resumed the kiss, his hands fisted into Ryuichi's hair. The brunette whimpered into the kiss.

With Tatsuha leading Ryuichi, the two bumped their way from living room to the hallway, and then to the bedroom. The back of Ryuichi's knees found the bed, and he sat down. Tatsuha immediately climbed onto the bed, straddling the singer. The boy ground his hips into Ryuichi's, causing the brunette to moan.

Tatsuha broke the kiss as he moved off the bed. Ryuichi was about to whine, but was cut off by the black-haired man. "I told you, Ryuichi. I want a Sakuma-Sunday. And I won't take no for an answer. He pulled the singer's shirt off, then dug around in his drawer, finding some rope.

"Now I'm going to tie your wrists to the bed, but it won't hurt if you don't pull on it. Okay?" Ryuichi just nodded, afraid that his voice wouldn't work. Tatsuha took the man's wrists and tied them together before tying them to one of the bed posts. He looked at his boyfriend as he moved to rid him of his pants. When Ryuichi was completely bare of clothes, Tatsuha stood and left the room. Ryuichi just laid there, panting with need. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on something besides his burning want.

Ryuichi didn't hear Tatsuha come back into the room. He was so focused on his desire that he didn't hear Tatsuha rid himself of clothes. Nor did he notice that Tatsuha had crawled onto the bed. The singer's eyes shot open and a gasp escaped his lips as his boyfriend drizzled vanilla ice-cream down his chest. Tatsuha smirked, his bangs partially covering his eyes. He grabbed a can of whip cream and pushed down on the nozzle, filling Ryuichi's navel. Still pushing down on the nozzle, he made a trail down to the man's throbbing erection. From there, he circled around the base, then went up the underside of Ryuichi's member.

Tatsuha threw the whip cream can to the side. He began covering the trail he'd made with chocolate syrup, also covering the melting ice-cream on Ryuichi's chest. He finished his master piece by placing on each of his boyfriend's nipples, and one on the pile of whip cream in his belly-button. The boy moved so that he was on his knees, looking down at his "dessert." Ryuichi looked up through his lashes, eyes full of lust. His breath was coming in pants. Knowing that his voice had a strong affect on Tatsuha, he whispered, "Please eat me, Tat."  
>Tatsuha moaned and lunged at the brunette, capturing his lips. He made a trail down the man's throat with his tongue. Ryuichi lifted his hips slightly and moaned. The sensation of cold ice-cream on his chest mixed with the heat of Tatsuha's tongue on his neck, driving him insane.<p>

When Tatsuha reached Ryuichi's chest, he made quick work on eating the cherries he'd placed on the man's nipples. Looking Ryuichi in the eyes, Tatsuha slowly licked the ice-cream and syrup off of one nipple. Ryuichi closed his eyes, relishing the fact that he had someone like Tatsuha.

After finishing the first nipple, Tatsuha trailed his tongue to the other, giving it the same treatment. Ryuichi whimpered as his boyfriend bit him lightly. Still using his tongue, Tatsuha moved to the singer's side, cleaning the dripping ice-cream. He went all the way down to the man's thigh. He continued over the leg and maneuvered himself so he was between Ryuichi's thighs. He parted the man's thighs and, before Ryuichi could grasp what was going on, dipped his tongue into the brunette's entrance.

Ryuichi pulled on his restraints and gasped. The gasp was immediately followed by a long moan as Tatsuha moved his tongue in and out, the muscle slightly cold from all the ice-cream. Ryuichi lifted his pelvis about an inch off the bed as Tatsuha quickened his tongue's pace. Before he could stop himself, Ryuichi came all over his chest, mixing in with the Sunday ingredients.

Tatsuha pulled away and smiled. He licked his lips as Ryuichi tried to calm his breathing. Tatsuha crawled slowly over Ryuichi until they were nose to nose. He kissed the man's nose before moving down. Ryuichi inhaled deeply as Tatsuha nipped an already sensitive nipple before moving on. Tatsuha started to slowly clean the trembling singer's stomach. When he reached Ryuichi's navel, he sucked the cherry off of it. He stared at the panting brunette as he savored the fruit. He then dipped his tongue in, cleaning up the whip cream. Ryuichi pulled tightly on his restraints as he whimpered.

As Tatsuha moved his way down, he reached Ryuichi's dripping member and gripped up at the man. "My my. Someone's ready for round two, aren't they?" Ryuichi's eyes rolled back as Tatsuha took him completely into his mouth and sucked hard. The boy's black hair hid his eyes as he bobbed his head quickly. He was both cleaning up his mess and pleasuring his boyfriend at the same time.

Just as Ryuichi felt a pressure building in his stomach, Tatsuha pulled off, quickly licking up the last of the mess. Ryuichi panted and groaned, annoyed that he'd been denied a second orgasm. Tatsuha kissed down Ryuichi's leg, all the way to the bottom of the man's foot. Moving to the other foot, he continued the same process going up. He'd made it all the way to Ryuichi's chest when the singer's patience ended.

The brunette bucked his hips, his throbbing erection hitting Tatsuha's. The young boy moaned low in his throat before he moved. Within seconds, he had Ryuichi's legs hitched over his shoulders and was positioned in front of the man's entrance.

With no preamble, he slammed into the singer, causing him to cry out loudly as he tugged on his restraints. Tatsuha set a demanding rhythm, both men moving at a fast pace. Tatsuha hit Ryuichi's prostrate almost immediately, and Ryuichi's back arched off the bed as he screamed. Tatsuha quickened his pace, hitting the same spot with every thrust.

Tatsuha stared down at Ryuichi, his eyes full of both lust and love. His black bangs were clinging to his sweaty forehead. Ryuichi whimpered and bucked his hips faster against Tatsuha's. The boy didn't realize the affect he had. One look from those black eyes and that dazzling smile, and Ryuichi was a gonner. After only a few minutes, Ryuichi arched his back once more as he came. He cried out loudly, his orgasm crashing down on him, and he saw white. Tatsuha came immediately after, moaning Ryuichi's name softly. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out collapsing next to the brunette. He smiled and kissed Ryuichi on the forehead. "I love you, Ryuichi." Ryuichi mumbled back sleepily as he cuddled close to the boy he loved.

The first song is one that someone I love wrote called Break Me Down. His name is Jordan, and he is really talented.

The second song is I Wanna by The All-American Rejects

I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please review, and then I'll love you forever and ever and ever! :3 Thanks for reading you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter has been updated now! I changed a lot, so you definitely need to re-read it! I hope you aren't mad that I changed it, but I was struggling with chapter 8, and realized that I wanted to change this one in order to write chapter 8 the way I feel it should be. Please don't hate me! .

**Disclaimer-Runs away crying**

This chapter is unbetaed

It Started With a Song

Chapter 6- Feelings

Shuichi's heart was racing as Anthony found a place to park. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It wasn't like this was a real date or anything. Or at least he didn't think it was. And even if it was, he shouldn't be nervous. Anthony did like him after all. He was pretty sure, anyway. Why else would the younger boy have kissed him in that restaurant?

He was broken out of his slightly confused thoughts by Anthony saying, "Oh look Shuichi! There's a little carnival at the park today. How lucky are we?" The actor's eyes were lit up with excitement. There were only two rides, a Ferris wheel and a small roller coaster. But there were multiple tents holding games and food. Shuichi smiled softly as he looked up at Anthony's face. Yuki never got excited about carnivals or amusement parks. All he care about was his books.

Shuichi shook his head softly. He didn't want to think about the stupid blonde. He liked Anthony. And whether they dated or just stayed friends, he didn't care. He and Anthony could actually have fun together. And they probably wouldn't have as many fights.

Anthony looked over to the singer, a grin plastered on his face. "Come on, Shuichi! Let's go ride the coaster!" Shuichi laughed as he got out of the car. Anthony immediately grabbed his hand and sped to the ticket booth. Shuichi pulled out his wallet, but Anthony shook his head. "No way, Jose. I'm paying." Shuichi raised an eyebrow as Anthony pulled out money. _No way Jose?_ He shrugged it off, thinking it didn't really matter.

The two spent over an hour riding the roller coaster and playing games. Anthony won Shuichi a giant stuffed panda, causing the singer to blush. He smile shyly and glanced up at the younger boy through his lashes. They weren't even dating yet. They weren't even really on a date. Yet Shuichi felt like they _were_ on a date.

They made their way slowly back through the park so that Shuichi could put his panda up and they could get the picnic basket and blanket for lunch. Anthony found a shady spot under two trees where they could eat. It was away from the carnival, so there weren't many people in the area.

Once the blanket was spread, the boys started unloading their food, talking and flirting as they did so. Shuichi was laughing at Anthony; the singer had sat down gently, not wanting to fall. Anthony, however, had plopped down quickly and ended up falling backwards. Anthony sat up, his hair sticking up all over the place, causing Shuichi to laugh harder. The young boy crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip, pouting.

"Heeey, stop laughing at me!" When Shuichi didn't stop, Anthony reached across their food and shoved the singer over. Shuichi's eyes widened comically as he hit the ground, and Anthony giggled.

"isn't fun when you're the one on the ground, is it?" Shuichi sat up and glared playfully at the young boy. "I'll get you back for that one, Anthony." The two stare at each other for a moment before they both began laughing. When they had calmed down a bit, they started eating.

As Anthony pulled out their small dessert, his heart started racing. It was now or never if he was going to ask Shuichi. He looked over at the pinkette, who was playing with some flowers. He cleared his throat nervously before he began speaking.

"So, Shuichi...can I ask you something?" Shuichi looked up from his flowers and smiled brightly, saying "Of course. Ask away." Anthony took a shaky breath and smiled. "I know you just broke up with Yuki and aren't really ready for a relationship. And honestly, I've never been in a serious relationship, and I don't think I _want_ to be in one. But I really like you, even though I've only known you for a couple days. I don't want anything serious, just someone to have some fun with. I'm willing to try if you are. So, Shuichi...will you be my boyfriend?"

~ISWAS~

He was running as fast as his legs would carry him. Where he was going, or why he was running, he couldn't say. He only knew that he'd been running for a while now. He started to slow down as he realized where he was; he was in a park. To be specific, he was in the park where he met Shuichi. He stopped for a moment when he noticed a figure standing about twenty feet ahead of him, face hidden in shadow. Yuki continued forward slowly, not sure about the mysterious person.

The person looked up just as Yuki reached him. The blonde stopped short and gasped as he looked into two teary, purple eyes. The air had grown cold; white puffs of air flew out of the pinkette's mouth as he cried softly. "Why, Yuki? All I did was love you. I let myself be raped for you. And you don't even love me! I did everything for you! I can't stand you! I don't love you anymore, Yuki! I HATE you!" The boy slapped Yuki across the face, scowling, and then turned and ran the other direction. Yuki reached out a hand, catching nothing but cold, empty air. "But I love you, Shuichi."

The blonde shot up out of bed, breathing hard. He was covered in a cold sweat. He'd never had such a realistic nightmare about Shuichi. He looked over at the clock; it was noon. He'd only slept for about an hour. He got up and made his way to the kitchen, shaking slightly. He put a pot of water on the stove to boil for some tea. He also turned on the radio, feeling that the apartment was eerie without noise.

His pounding heart started to calm down as he drank his tea. He'd had nightmares about Kitazawa almost every night before he met Shuichi. But never had he had such a terrifying nightmare. He came out of his thoughts as a man started singing. He had heard the song a few time before, but didn't know it very well.

"Cold as ice and more bitter than a December

Winter night that's how I treated you

And I know that I, I sometimes tend to lose my temper

And I cross the line yeah that's the truth

I know it gets hard sometimes

But I could never leave your side

No matter what I say

Cause if I wanted to go I would've gone by now

But I really need you near me to keep my mind off the edge

If I wanted to leave I would've left by now

But you're the only one that knows me better than I know myself"

The author leaned against his kitchen counter, pouring himself another cup of tea. It was like the lyrics were written just for him. No one knew him better than Shuichi did. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at his front door, and he jumped, cursing as he spilled tea on his hand. He grumbled quietly under his breath As he moved to open the door. There was another knock, and Yuki became irritated.

_Who in the world is being so impatient? _He opened the door to find a very worried looking Tohma. "I've called you six times, Eiri. Why didn't you answer?" Yuki moved to let Tohma in, shrugging with a blank expression.

"Turned it off. Didn't wanna talk to anybody." Tohma's brow creased. He followed his brother-in-law into the kitchen. Yuki poured a second glass of tea and handed it to Tohma without saying a word. The radio continued to play quietly in the background.

Yuki leaned once again against the counter as he stared at a wall, silently drinking his tea. He couldn't stop thinking about his nightmare. Would the singer really say things like that? Yuki already blamed himself for the boy's rape, but did Shuichi feel the same? The author stared at his reflection in the tea. Who was he? A famous author? The kind of man who has women falling all over him? Why did that matter to him when he wanted Shuichi? Was he man enough to fix things with the boy?"

"-ri, are you even listening to me?" Yuki blinked and looked up at Tohma. He then shrugged. Tohma scowled in return. "Eiri, stop acting like this is nothing! I'm worried about you. You're my brother. And I've never seen you cut yourself off like this. I don't know what happened between you and Shindou-san, but you usually don't care, or at least you act like you don't."

The author looked down into his empty cup and shrugged yet again. He didn't really feel like talking about the brat. For the moment, he really just wanted to forget. Still looking down, he spoke quietly. "I know you worry about me, Tohma. But I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Please…can you just let me be alone?"

Tohma's eyes widened. He had never seen Yuki so quiet. Or so…polite. Normally, the author told him he was fine and then shoved him out the door. Tohma sighed quietly. He closed his light blue eyes for a moment, then opened them slowly. Nodding, he said, "Alright, Eiri. But if you need anything, promise you'll call me." Yuki nodded, but averted his eyes. Tohma sighed again as he set his tea down and left the apartment.

Yuki closed his eyes when he heard the door shut. He knew he wouldn't call Tohma, or anyone else. He put the empty cups into the sink before moving into the living room. He locked his front door, hoping that no one would bother him again. Not having anything else to do, he put a movie in and laid down on the couch, hoping it would occupy his mind.

~ISWAS~

Shuichi's heart pounded as he looked at Anthony. Why would Anthony want to date him, even if it was just a casual relationship? He had seen the horrific crying incident. He knew that Shuichi would always be damaged goods. So why? He knew he couldn't ever love Anthony like he had loved Yuki. But maybe, just being in a casual relationship would be good for him.

It took all of ten seconds for Shuichi to figure these things out and make a decision. He closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. "Anthony..." He opened his eyes and looked at Anthony's expectant face. "I honestly don't know if I'm ready for even just a casual relationship like you're suggesting..." Anthony's face fell slightly, but he masked it quickly with a small smile.

"It's alright, Shuichi. I completely understand."

Shuichi smiled and shook his head. "I wasn't going to say no, Anthony. I was going to say maybe. On one condition."

Anthony's heart raced slightly as he grew hopeful once more. "What's the condition?" Shuichi grinned mischievously, making the actor's heart skip a beat. He really did like Shuichi, which scared him slightly. He usually didn't have any sort of feelings towards the people he dated. He just dated them because they were attractive and fun to be around. But he genuinely liked the singer's personality. It was a new feeling for him.

"The condition is…you have to take me out on a real date tonight." Shuichi smiled a shy smile, looking hopeful. Anthony let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding before he smiled.

"I can _definitely_ do that." They both smiled shyly at each other. Then Anthony stretched and spoke, breaking the silence.

"So, what do you wanna do for our date? It's noon now. We could take this stuff back to the apartment and then maybe go see a movie? Does that sound okay to you Shuichi?"

Shuichi's smile widened slightly. "A movie sounds fine to me. But could we go to a club later tonight? I feel like I haven't been out dancing in forever. We could invite Ryuichi and Tatsuha for that, if it's alright with you."

Anthony's smile brightened in response to Shuichi's. "That sounds fine to me. We can ask them about tonight when we get back to the apartment, if they're still there of course."

Anthony stood and held out a hand to Shuichi to help him up from his spot on the ground. They picked up their things from the picnic and started towards the car, a comfortable silence falling around them.

~ISWAS~

As the credits started rolling, Yuki stood up and put a different movie in. He then laid back down. He wasn't really paying attention to the movie. It was just keeping his mind numb from any unwanted thoughts. He hadn't eaten or had anything to drink all day. But he really wasn't hungry. A headache was starting to form because he hadn't smoked either: he didn't care. He didn't have the energy to get up long enough to smoke.

~ISWAS~

Tohma walked away from the apartment fuming. He was sick of finding Eiri upset because of a stupid pop star.

The blonde pulled out his phone and dialed Shuichi's number. He was going to tell the boy to leave Eiri alone for good. It would take his brother time to get over Shuichi, but it would be better for him in the end.

As the phone continued to ring, Tohma's anger grew. He was about to give up when there was finally answered. Shuichi was giggling, and someone else was talking in the background. "Hi, Seguchi-san. Is there something you need?"

Tohma kept his voice calm, not wanting his anger to show too badly. "Shindou-san, I want you to leave Eiri alone. I don't want you to hurt him anymore. And that isn't a request; it's an order. If you see him again, your career will be over. Do you understand?"

Shuichi was silent for a moment before answering quietly. "I understand. And I have one thing I want to say; I might have hurt him, but he hurt me first." Having made his point, Shuichi hung up, leaving nothing but a dial tone and a slightly confused Tohma. He had somewhat expected the boy to cry, or at least sound upset. But he had just been calm. Hoping that it was a sign he was actually serious, Tohma just shrugged and continued on his way.

~ISWAS~

After getting off the phone with Tohma, Shuichi turned to look at Anthony, who was on the phone with Ryuichi, laughing. Ryuichi and Tatsuha wouldn't be able to go to the club with them that night, because they were out having fun already. Shuichi was a little disappointed, but was happy that he would get to dance either way.

When both boys were ready, they left for the movie theater. They weren't really sure what they were going to see, but it didn't matter all that much. They just wanted to have a good time.

Shuichi looked over at Anthony and grinned. "Thank you for taking me to the movies. Yuki hated going to the movies. He said it was always too crowded and noisy for his liking."

Anthony smiled brightly back at Shuichi. He grabbed the singer's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Well, I'm not that jerk. Also, I'm not an alien. I enjoy a good movie just as much as the next human." Shuichi laughed, causing the raven's smile to widen in response. Once the singer's laughter had died down, they fell into a comfortable silence. Shuichi didn't even think about the fact that his fingers where still laced with the other boy's.

They ended up settling on a comedy, because everything else was either a romance or a family-friendly movie. Anthony insisted on paying, and once they had settled into their seats, he held Shuichi's hand once again. Shuichi looked over and smiled at him before the lights dimmed and the movie started.

Anthony rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time since the movie had ended. They had just found a parking spot outside the best sushi restaurant in town. They had left the theater almost half an hour ago, and Shuichi was _still_ talking about how funny the movie was. Now the actor could see why Yuki wouldn't do this. It had been cute the first ten minutes; not so much anymore.

The singer looked at Anthony as they walked into the restaurant. The boy looked a bit annoyed, and Shuichi felt bad. He waited until they were seated before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I know I probably just annoyed you really bad. I just get so excited about good movies like that one." Shuichi looked down at the table, hoping Anthony wasn't mad. If it had been Yuki, he would've said 'Shut up, you damn brat' and taken Shuichi home. But when the singer looked back up, he was surprised; Anthony was smiling at him.

The raven was smiling because he hadn't realized that Shuichi would feel so bad just because he had annoyed him. Yes, the talking was annoying. But at least Shuichi was enjoying himself. Shuichi almost looked like he was afraid that Anthony would actually be mad at him. He supposed that it meant that Yuki probably would have been angry with the singer, which honestly didn't shock him.

"It's okay Shuichi, I don't mind. I get the same way about this TV. show I watch called Doctor Who." Shuichi looked confused, which caused Anthony's jaw to drop. "Have you never watched Doctor Who?!" The singer shook his head slowly. Anthony looked like his eyes were going to bug out of his head.

"And to think I thought we would be able to get along! Well, we'll just have to watch Doctor Who for our next date so that you can understand." A waitress came to take their orders as Shuichi laughed and agreed to their next date. The two men ate in companionable silence. Anthony couldn't stop stealing glances at Shuichi, and the pinkette was doing the same thing on his side of the table. When one of them would catch the other, they'd both grin and look away blushing. Even though dinner was quiet, it was the best date Shuichi had ever been on…except for his first date with Yuki.

Shuichi's smile left his face as he thought of the blonde. Tohma said Shuichi had hurt him…was that really true? The singer assumed that Yuki wouldn't care that he was gone. The man would probably be happier without him. Had his assumption been wrong? Shuichi shook his head to clear those thoughts away. He was with Anthony now, and that was all he needed to be thinking about.

After they left the restaurant, the two headed towards Ryuichi's apartment. They weren't sure if he and Tatsuha were back from their date yet or not, but they figured that if they were, they could ask again if they wanted to go clubbing.

The two left the car laughing. When they were almost to the door, Anthony laughed and raised an eyebrow towards his date. "What if they're in there having kinky sex?" The singer blushed, but laughed harder than he had been before. "That would be embarrassing to walk in on."

The two were both shocked when they opened the door and found their joking had been right on the spot: there were moans coming from the direction of Ryuichi's bedroom. Anthony quietly shut the door and turned to look at Shuichi, a comical look on his face that was somewhere between trying not to laugh and being absolutely disgusted.

"Well, I don't know about you, but now I'm reeeeally glad that we made plans to go to the club. I guess they'll just have to miss out on having fun with their friends. And, we can tease the crap out of them for it later."

Shuichi laughed for what felt like the millionth time that night as he and Anthony made their way back towards the car. "Yeah, that'll be fun."

The club that they decided on was packed full of other couples that were about their age. Shuichi went straight to the dance floor, dragging a laughing Anthony behind him. Shuichi found a clear spot and started dancing right away. Anthony came up behind him, placing his hands on Shuichi's hips. He kept a small distance between them as they moved together.

After being there for only about thirty minutes, the two men were already flushed. They left the dance floor and found their way to the bar to get something to drink.

The rest of the night followed the same basic pattern; Anthony and Shuichi would dance until they started to get hot. Then they'd go have a few drinks. But after each set of drinks they had, their bodies moved just a little bit closer together.

When the clock hit twelve, the club was still packed, but Anthony and Shuichi were in their own private, drunken bubble. The two were in a darker corner of the place, grinding against each other. Every now and then their lips would meet in a sloppy kiss.

Shuichi hadn't really planned on drinking so much. He had wanted to have fun, but thoughts of Yuki continued to pop into his head, so he continued to drink more than he should. He was aware of where he was, who he was with, and what they were doing. But in the morning, he'd have almost no memory of any of it unless he was lucky. Because of this, he most likely wouldn't remember the fact that he was coming on pretty strong to Anthony. And while Anthony was still dancing with him, he continued to politely dodge all of Shuichi's advances to do more than kiss.

Anthony wanted Shuichi. He wanted him more than he'd ever wanted anyone else. But he held himself back, because as the night had progressed, he had continued to realize just how much he liked Shuichi's personality. Usually, when his relationships ended, he never saw the other person again. They never had anything in common, and he always moved on as soon as it was over, never really caring that it ended.

He didn't want things to be like that with Shuichi. He wanted to be able to be friends with him. And because of that, he refused to take advantage of him when he was obviously wasted. He also didn't want to hurt Shuichi, and he knew that if they had sex, he would be hurt.

Shuichi was getting slightly frustrated by the fact that Anthony was dodging his advances. Was the actor teasing him, or had he decided that Shuichi wasn't exactly what he wanted? At least with Yuki, it was obvious what he was thinking and where his actions were coming from.

__Why am I thinking about that bastard right now?! I've been having a great time with Anthony up until now. Screw Yuki! I'll just have to find a way to figure what exactly it is Anthony wants from me. As long as I'm not thinking about that stupid blonde jerk, I really don't care!__

The singer captured the raven's mouth again before pulling away to whisper, "Do you want to go to a hotel?"

Anthony knew exactly what Shuichi wanted, but he raised his brows in a quizzical look, not wanting to go along with it. Shuichi, however, thought that the raven was actually confused, and figured it would be easier to _show_ him what he meant than to tell him. He leaned forward and kissed a trail from the corner of Anthony's mouth, to his jaw, and down his neck. Anthony tried to hold back a moan by biting his bottom lip when Shuichi reached his collar bone, but wasn't able to succeed when Shuichi started to suck on the spot.

Suddenly, without remembering how he got there, Shuichi was in a hotel room, and Anthony was stripping him of his clothing, and of his own shirt. Shuichi didn't realize that the boy was just trying to get him down to his boxers so that he could put him to bed. The pinkette didn't know that he had passed out the second that Anthony had strapped him into the car. Shuichi didn't even really remember leaving the club, but he didn't care anyway. All he cared about was the half-naked man who had just gently pushed him down on the bed. Somehow without noticing, he'd already been stripped of all his clothing except his boxers. That didn't matter either, because his eyes were on the man in front of him.

Anthony had changed into black skinny jeans and a white v-neck for their date. His shirt was now on the floor. His jeans were hanging low on his hips, the button and zipper both undone. This gave Shuichi a perfect view of the man's small happy trail, the perfect abs, and a small tattoo of a bleeding heart right about the boy's hip bone. Shuichi unconsciously licked his lips, the sight causing a twitch in his erection.

Anthony smiled softly. Even though it was obvious that Shuichi was "in the mood", the singer's eyelids were drooping in more than just arousal. He was exhausted. Anthony pushed Shuichi gently into the pillow before pulling the covers over the boy. Shuichi started to protest, but Anthony whispered, "I'll be right back. I just have to run down to the car and grab something I forgot."

Shuichi smirked as he unconsciously got comfortable under the covers. He sounded just slightly groggy when he replied, "Hurry back."

Anthony threw his shirt back on, grabbed the key to the room, and quietly made his exit. There wasn't anything he needed from the car. He just knew that if he left for long enough, Shuichi would be asleep by the time he got back.

He grabbed a soda from around the corner and unscrewed the cap, drinking the soda as he slowly made his way back to the room. When he opened the door, Shuichi was fast asleep. The actor smiled down at the sleepy form, whispering a quiet good night before he rid himself of his clothing and laid down to go to sleep as well.

Shuichi woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. Yuki's arms were wrapped around him, and he didn't want to wake the man up. He snuggled closer to Yuki, nuzzling his head against the man's chest. Times like this were few in number, but they were what made the whole relationship worth it.

Yuki always looked like an angel while he slept. His blonde hair framed his face, and his face was peaceful. It was one of Shuichi's favorite things about the man. He was completely open when he was asleep. Shuichi opened his eyes and looked up at Yuki…only to be shocked that it _wasn't _Yuki.

Anthony's mouth was open slightly. He looked so sweet. But Shuichi didn't know how he had ended up in the same bed as him. He slowly moved away from the raven and sat up on the bed. He looked around the dark room as his eyes adjusted. The comforter looked exactly like the curtains that were hanging over the window. There was a flat screen TV. across from the bed. Next to that was a mini fridge. Shuichi's stomach growled as he looked at the fridge, which made him look down at his stomach.

That was when he realized he was naked except for his boxers. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to recall what had happened the night before. He remembered going to the movie and then going to dinner. He remembered going by Ryuichi's apartment to see if he and Tatsuha wanted to come to the club. He remembered that, apparently, Ryuichi had been having sex. He remembered going to the club. Dancing. Then it got foggy. He _might_ have come on to Anthony. _He ___might ___have _suggested that they should go to a hotel. And he _might _have tried to get Anthony to sex with him...

Shuichi hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face. _I just had sex with a guy I barely know…I don't even _love_ him. I love Yuki…and I just betrayed him…_

The boy looked up, his eyes clouded with tears. He looked over at the sleeping man next to him. Anthony was curled up, breathing softly. The blankets were pooled around his waste, so Shuichi wasn't able to see the fact that Anthony was also wearing boxers. The actor's chest was rising and falling, and his mouth was slightly open.

Shuichi moved his eyes away quickly, ashamed of himself and what what he did. He wiped the tears away angrily before looking at the small table next to him. He saw his phone sitting on it and picked it up. He flipped it open, planning on texting Hiro or Ryuichi, but paused when he looked at his wallpaper.

It was a picture of Yuki working at his computer, a coffee mug off to the side, a cigarette in his mouth, and a look of concentration on his face. The author didn't even know that Shuichi had taken a picture. He never really paid attention to his surroundings while he was working. Shuichi smiled slightly, but it fell quickly as the tears started again. Still staring at the picture, Shuichi wiped the new round of tears from his eyes. He couldn't believe he had let this happen. With a shaky voice, he whispered a single sentence into the silent room:

"What the hell have I done?"

The song is Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert (if you haven't seen the music video, WATCH IT)

So, did you like this better than it was the first time? I hope you don't mind the changes O.o I will definitely have chapter 8 up by the end of the week! You guys are amazing! Please r&r!


	7. Chapter 7

This was a lot quicker than I was expecting O.o I really hope you guys like this. And that you don't kill me when you realize what I did…if you realize what I did…:P Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter!

*Disclaimer-I own my truck, Billy*

This chapter is not betaed

It Started With a Song

Chapter 7- Running in Circles

Ryuichi blinked into the beam of light shining between the curtains. He moved closer to Tatsuha and looked up to find the boy smiling at him.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?" Ryuichi grinned shyly. Last night had been more than his words could describe. It was mornings like this one that made Ryuichi the happiest man on Earth. Waking up with memories of an amazing night, and then looking up into such beautiful eyes…he was the luckiest man in the world. He was also the most uncomfortable man in the world, considering the fact that he and Tatsuha had fallen asleep before cleaning up their mess.

Seeing Ryuichi's discomfort, the raven smirked. "Would you like to go take a shower?" Ryuichi jumped up and ran for the bathroom. He didn't need to be asked twice. He _hated_ feeling sticky.

Tatsuha chuckled and started rolling up the dirty sheets. The mess was technically his fault, so he might as well be nice and clean it up. After he was done, he made his way to the bathroom to join Ryuichi.

"Are you absolutely _suuure_ you have to leave, Tat-kun? I haven't seen you in a long time. We were only together for a couple of nights." The brunette pouted to add to his pleading.

Tatsuha smiled sadly. He hated having to be away from Ryuichi. But someone had to take his father's place at the temple. And for the time being, it would have to be him. They made it work as best as they could. But phone conversations weren't the same as really being together.

"I'm sorry, Ryu. I've got to get back to the temple. I wish I could stay with you, though. I promise, I'll come back sooner this time, okay?" He pulled Ryuichi in for a quick kiss before making his exit. He hated saying goodbye, because it got harder every time he left.

Ryuichi watched from the window as his boyfriend mounted his motorcycle and drove away. He walked towards the kitchen to clean up the mess they had made during breakfast. Laying across the back of one of the chairs was Tatsuha's leather jacket.

Tatsuha had a couple drawers full of clothes at Ryuichi's apartment in case he ever decided to stay there last minute. But he didn't ever leave his jacket. It was his favorite piece of clothing.

A single tear slid down Ryuichi's cheek, but it was soon followed by more. It just wasn't fair. The singer grabbed the jacket and buried his face in it as he started to cry. It smelled just like Tatsuha. He already missed the boy, and they hadn't been separated for more than five minutes. Ryuichi hated it. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Tatsuha. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

He had only ever loved one other person: Tohma Seguchi. When the band started, Tohma and Noriko were the only people Ryuichi had in his life. They were the only people who knew about his horrible childhood. No mother to love him. A drunken father who loved to abuse him. All the bruises covering his body. He started drinking and doing drugs to numb the pain. Only Tohma and Noriko had seen that side of him. Other people had seen the dark side of him. It always came out when he was singing. But no one besides his band members knew the reason behind it. Most people just thought he was crazy. They didn't realize that he had a split personality. He often hid behind a childish façade (though he also enjoyed acting that way for no reason). Then there was his darker side when he was angry, or when he was singing. But last was him. Just Ryuichi, a normal guy. Tatsuha knew and loved each one equally.

Tatsuha…he was the one person Ryuichi was scared to tell about his past. Shuichi most likely would be shocked, but wouldn't really care. He would stay Ryuichi's friend. But Tatsuha could leave him. Sure, Tatsuha had seen his dark side more than anyone else had. But the raven didn't know _why_ Ryuichi acted that way. He just loved the singer for who he was without the reasons behind it.

Ryuichi moved the jacket away from his face to take a deep, calming breath. Thinking about the past wouldn't do him any good. It would only make him feel guilty. He and Tatsuha had been together for what felt like an eternity. And still, Tatsuha knew nothing about the brunette's past. Maybe it was time for Ryuichi to face his fears. Tatsuha could break up with him, but that didn't mean he would.

Even knowing what he needed to do, Ryuichi was scared. He could lose the man that he loved. Tatsuha was the only reason that Ryuichi was able to be so happy. He hadn't forgotten his past, but it no longer hurt him the way that it used to. And it was all thanks to Tatsuha.

Music would help Ryuichi calm his better than anything else could. Knowing this, he sat at the table with a notebook. Maybe he could turn his tangled thoughts into a song so that they'd be better organized. And so, Ryuichi began writing.

_ What if I hurt you? What if you think it's all a sick joke, then hurt worse when you realize it isn't? What if I take your breath, but in a bad way? What if it makes you say goodbye to me? What if you don't trust me anymore? What if you wonder what else I've been hiding? What if we lose everything we have? What if you start to wonder why you ever loved me in the first place? If you do end it, will you remember me? Will you give me another chance? It'll all be my fault if you leave. And I'll always love you._

With his thoughts organized, he began to turn them into lyrics. Singing a line or tow, writing them down. Deciding he likes this bit here instead of there. Changing the key until he liked it. It was a long process, but always worth it if the song turned out good. (And his always did because he's a musical genius) He just hoped this song would give him the courage to finally tell Tatsuha about his past.

~ISWAS~

"So, Eiri, you thought you could escape me? I'm not that easily defeated, you silly little boy." Yuki's eyes widened and a chill ran down his spine. He would recognize that voice anywhere; it was the voice of Yuki Kitazawa. The man who had given Yuki to a couple of thugs to have their fun with, just so he could earn a little cash. And Yuki, who was only a boy at the time, had killed them all.

So why could he hear Kitazawa's voice? The man was dead and buried in New York. Yuki's heart was racing as he looked around his living room for the source of the voice. He heard a soft chuckle as he moved around in circles.

"You won't be able to find me, Eiri. I've hidden myself too well. But I left you a little present in your bedroom. Why don't you go see it?"

Yuki was running towards his room before the voice had finished speaking. There was only one thing in his room that would be important enough for Kitazawa to mess with. It wasn't supposed to be in there, because Yuki had broken his heart. Shuichi. For some reason, the boy _was_ in Yuki's room. The singer was sprawled on the bed. The sheets beneath him were drenched in blood that was seeping from a wound in his stomach. Yuki ran to the boy's side to check for a pulse: it was feeble, but there.

Shuichi's eyes fluttered. A small amount of blood was trickling slowly from the corner of his mouth, which Yuki wiped away. He couldn't speak because he was in shock. Kitazawa had somehow come back from the grave and injured the man that Yuki loved. The blonde put a hand on Shuichi's wound to try to stop the flow of blood.

"Yuki…this is…all your fault. Why…didn't you…save me?" Shuichi spoke slowly in a pained voice. It was obvious that the boy was near death. But Yuki couldn't answer him. He couldn't say a word. All he could do was stare at the purple eyes that were losing their light. Shuichi took a gasping breath…and then stopped breathing altogether. The boy's eyes were empty, staring into space. Yuki pulled his hands away from Shuichi's still form. Both of his hands were drenched in the boy's blood. Yuki screamed.

He awoke in a cold sweat. The author hadn't had a nightmare about Kitazawa since he had started sharing his bed with Shuichi. Shuichi had stopped the nightmares. Now the pinkette was gone, and the nightmares were back. But it was so much worse this time around. Now, Shuichi was in the nightmare as well. Yuki breathed shakily as he tried to calm his racing heart. He could only hope that this nightmare would be the only one he would have.

~ISWAS~

Tatsuha was about an hour outside of Tokyo before he realized he'd forgotten his leather jacket. He knew it would be a waste of both his gas and his time if he were to turn around to retrieve it, but it was _so_ tempting. It was an for him to see Ryuichi again: he was already missing the brunette more than he thought he would. So what if he got home really late? It wouldn't matter that much. So he pulled over into an empty parking lot to turn around and head back to his Ryuichi

Tatsuha parked a few building down from Ryuichi so he could surprise him. He pulled out his spare key and quietly opened the door. Ryuichi's voice was floating in from the living room. He was singing something that Tatsuha assumed was new because he'd never heard it.

"What if it makes you sad at me

And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep

And what if it takes your breath and you can't hardly breath

And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound

What if what I want makes you sad at me

And is it all my fault or can I fix it please, oh

Cause you know that I'm always all for you

Cause you know that I'm always all for you"

The raven closed the door quietly so he wouldn't interrupt the singing. He loved Ryuichi's voice. It was the most beautiful sound in the entire world. He wasn't sure what the singer was singing about though. He knew Ryuichi usually wrote when he was feeling a strong emotion or when he had something on his mind. So what was Ryuichi singing about? Tatsuha stared at the back of the brunette's head as he continued.

"What if it makes you lose faith in me

What if it makes you question every moment you cannot see

And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key

What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go

What if what I want makes you sad at me

And is it all my fault or can I fix it please, oh

Cause you know that I'm always all for you

Cause you know that I'm always all for you"

Was Ryuichi hiding something from him? Was he upset about something that he didn't want to talk about? The singer sounded sad, and it wasn't just the lyrics. It almost sounded like he was holding back tears.

"And if this be our last conversation

If this be the last time that we speak for awhile

Don't lose hope and don't let go

Cause you should know

If it makes you sad

If it makes you sad at me

Then it's it all my fault and let me fix it please, oh

Cause you know that I'm always all for you

Cause you know that I'm always all for you

What if what I want makes you sad at me

And if it's all my fault then let me fix it please, oh

Cause you know that I'm always all for you

Cause you know that I'm always all for you

I'm all for you"

When Ryuichi finished singing, he made some final notes before pushing the notebook away. He was still nervous, but he knew that next time he saw Tatsuha, he'd have to talk to him. The brunette stood and turned toward the kitchen, but froze: Tatsuha was leaning against the door, watching him silently. How long he'd been there, Ryuichi didn't know. All he knew was that he wasn't ready to talk yet. He had figured it would be at least a week before he saw the boy again. Yet here he was, staring right at Ryuichi, obviously waiting for him to say something. But the words just wouldn't come. After an awkward staring contest that lasted around two minutes, but felt like hours, Tatsuha spoke.

"So? What was that all about? And don't give me some bull shit about it just being a song. I could hear the emotion behind it. So what's going on, Ryu?" He didn't sound mad, which relieved Ryuichi. Tatsuha just sounded concerned.

Ryuichi, however, was still scared. He swallowed thickly and looked down at the ground. This wasn't how he had planned to tell Tatsuha, but it was now or never. Taking a shaky breath, he met Tatsuha's dark eyes before he began speaking.

"There's something I've been hiding from you, Tatsuha. I haven't told you anything about my past. But I should've. I was just scared that it would make you leave. I'm still scared that you'll leave. But no matter what you decide, you deserve to know. And I'll always love you. So…here goes."

It took Ryuichi almost an hour to tell Tatsuha everything. His abusive father, the drugs, the sex with random men. The drinking, the tantrums. He now acted childish at times because he hadn't had a normal childhood. His darker side came out when he was singing because that had always been the best way to escape his pain. Then he told Tatsuha everything about Tohma. The relationship they'd had. The fact that the only person Ryuichi had ever loved more than the blonde was Tatsuha. And how broken Ryuichi had been when Tohma left him. He'd been broken for years. Until he found Tatsuha.

"You fixed me, Tat. You make all the bad stuff that happened seem not so bad. You accepted my craziness without knowing the reasons behind it. You love me exactly the way I am, and you've never tried to change me. Not even Tohma loved me that much. I love you so much, Tatsuha Uesugi. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But if you leave, I'll understand. I kept my life hidden from you, all for selfish reasons."

Ryuichi stood completely still, holding his breath. Tatsuha wouldn't leave him. He _couldn't_. Because if he did, Ryuichi wouldn't be able to survive. The singer breathed a sigh of relief as Tatsuha walked slowly towards him…but then the boy went past him. Ryuichi watched as Tatsuha grabbed his jacket from the kitchen chair, and then walked right out the front door without a word.

Falling to his knees, Ryuichi could do nothing but stare at the door. Tatsuha had left him. And he didn't even bother to say good bye. He would've preferred the raven yelling at him, rather than saying nothing at all. Ryuichi's tears came quickly, and he did nothing to stop them. The love of his life had just walked out the door without bothering to spare him even a glance.

Ryuichi laid down on his side and hugged his knees as he continued to cry. It was becoming hard to breathe. There was nothing else he could do but lay there. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Shuichi's number. He needed someone to help him. The phone rang for what felt like forever before going to voicemail. Ryuichi called the boy four times before giving up and sending him a text.

He tried Noriko next, but her phone was turned off. So finally, he called the only other person who he thought would answer their phone; Tohma.

~ISWAS~

His phone was ringing. Why was someone calling him while he was in the middle of an important meeting? Slightly irritated, he asked to be excused from the conversation. He walked out of the room and answered the call without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" The only response Tohma received was someone crying. And it was a voice that he recognized very well, even when it wasn't speaking.

"Ryuichi? What's wrong?" The singer didn't respond. He just continued to cry. It was the worst noise Tohma had ever heard. He and Ryuichi really weren't close anymore. They were band mates, and that was it. But they had been close when they were younger. Tohma had heard the boy cry many times, but never like this. Ryuichi sounded so _broken_. And Tohma could think of only one thing that would hurt the singer this badly.

"Ryuichi, did something happen between you and Tatsuha-san?" Finally, Ryuichi spoke. It was a single word, so small that it almost wasn't there. He said 'yes'.

The blonde sighed as he looked at the door leading to the room where he'd been in a meeting. Work would just have to wait for now. Ryuichi was much more important, even if they really weren't friends anymore.

"I'm going to come over, okay? Just stay there and don't do anything stupid." Tohma hung up without waiting for an answer. After explaining why he had to leave the meeting, he left to go to Ryuichi.

~ISWAS~

Ryuichi stayed on the floor until Tohma arrived. He could do nothing but lay there. He sang quietly to himself as he cried, trying to keep his mind occupied until his band mate applied.

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world"

Suddenly, there were arms around him, picking him up and moving him towards the couch. Tohma didn't say a word. He sat down, pulling Ryuichi beside him. The keyboardist held the singer for around an hour before the man cried himself to sleep. Tohma found Kumagoro and put it under Ryuichi's arm. Then the blonde left quietly, locking the door on his way out. He didn't leave a note or anything behind. He didn't leave a note or anything behind. He didn't need to. He had helped, and that was all that mattered.

~ISWAS~

Tatsuha gunned the gas as he sped down the highway. It was almost six, and he had meant to be back by five. But it took a while to find what he needed. Now he was pulling into a parking spot, and hoping he wasn't too late.

He unlocked the door and threw it open. What he saw in front of him broke his heart. Ryuichi was crying into the back of Kuma's head. The man was singing through his tears, and it killed Tatsuha to hear the words he was singing. The raven should have gotten there faster.

"How do I live without you? I want to know

How do I breathe without you if you ever go?

How will I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?"

Ryuichi stopped singing, no longer able to control his voice. He had woken up alone. Tohma wasn't really a friend anymore. So the man had left as quickly as possible. Because of that, Ryuichi had woken up alone, and had begun crying again.

The sound of footsteps coming towards him made Ryuichi's stop momentarily. He moved Kuma away from his face and looked up through his bangs, which were stuck to his face because of his tears, and was shocked at what he saw. Tatsuha was kneeling in front of him, holding a bouquet of flowers. But they weren't just any flowers; they were a type of flower that was rare in Japan. It would have taken Tatsuha at least an hour to find them. They were white with spots of yellow and purple on the petals. They were beautiful.

Tatsuha brushed the sticky bangs from his boyfriend's face. He also leaned forward to wipe away the man's tears as some started to fall down his own face. He began speaking with a shaky voice, looking straight into Ryuichi's blue eyes.

"Ryuichi Sakuma, I would _never_ leave you. So what if you dated Seguchi? So what if you were abused? I don't care. It's just a part of who you are. And I don't want you to _ever_ doubt that, okay? I love you so much, Ryu. You mean everything to me."

Ryuichi didn't say anything. He leaned forward and captured Tatsuha's lips softly. While the boy had been talking, more tears were mixing into their kiss. The brunette now realized that Tatsuha would move heaven and Earth to be with him. Tohma wouldn't have done that. He was protective, but he was too logical, even about love.

The two curled up on the couch. They laid there late into the night, but neither said a word. They enjoyed the fact that they were together. No one could take that from them. Not even themselves.

When Ryuichi's eyes started to droop, Tatsuha picked him up and took him to bed. He started to walk away, but a sleepy brunette stopped him by holding his wrist. "Tat…please stay. Just one move night." Tatsuha smiled.

"I was just gonna go lock the front door, babe. I'll be right back." Ryuichi smiled sleepily. Once Tatsuha had come back and laid down, Ryuichi asked him for a favor before closing his eyes. Tatsuha smirked and complied, singing softly until Ryuichi fell asleep.

"Try to tell you no

But my body keeps on tellin you yes

Try to tell you stop

But your voice has got me so out of breath

I be waking up

In the morning needing to get home

And I be waking up

Really happy but in so much trouble

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I've said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night"

Tatsuha looked over to find Ryuichi fast asleep. He placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead before he also fell asleep. Ryuichi's past had been terrible. But hopefully, if Tatsuha had anything to do with it, his future would be filled with nothing but love.

Well, what did you guys think? Did you figure out that I completely ignored our poor Shuichi? Yay for cliffhangers! :D Don't shoot meeee! Please review guys! Chapter 8 will probably take a little bit longer, but I'll get it done as soon as I possibly can. This will all be a lot easier when I actually have my own computer and don't have to borrow my friend's laptop O.o

The songs were:

"What If" by SafetySuit

"Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol

"How Do I Live" by Leanne Rhymes

"One More Night" by Maroon 5

Original lyrics to "One More Night"

"Try to tell you no

But my body keeps on tellin you yes

Try to tell you stop

But your lipstick got me so out of breath

I be waking up

In the morning probably hating myself

And I be waking up

Feelin satisfied but guilty as hell

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I've said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night"

~SingingSparklyKuma~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 WILL be up soon! Also, please please PLEASE re-read chapter 6. I updated, and I changed a LOT of the content! Thank you all SO much for reading this and for putting up with me and my terrible writers block!


End file.
